Le Oui de trop!
by Saowen
Summary: Harry aime faire la fête, depuis qu'il a vaincu Voldemort, il profite de la vie, jusqu'au jour ou il se réveille dans les bras de la seule personne qu'il n'a pas le droit de toucher... N'importe qui mais pas ELLE
1. Chapitre 1  Réveil douloureux

**Titre : **Le oui de trop!

**Disclamer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R

**Résumé** : Harry fait la fête, beaucoup trop de fêtes et chaque fois, il en ressort avec un nouvel amant. Un matin, il se réveille dans les bras de la seule personne qu'il n'a pas le droit de toucher... Non ce n'est pas Draco, ce serait trop facile...

**Paring **: HP/DM, HG/TN

**OoOoOBonne Lecture OoOoO**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

Réveil

Certains matins, tout parait plus intense… Le tic-tac de l'horloge semble plus fort dans le but de vous percer les tympans, le soleil plus agressif afin de vous brûler la rétine et le lit plus dur pour vous rappeler les excès de la nuit.

Harry vivait l'un de ces matins et dans son cas cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose. Il avait abusé de l'alcool la veille.

Cherchant à éviter les rayons éblouissants qui semblaient vouloir transpercer ses paupières, le plus connu des Gryffondor tourna le dos à ce qui devait être la fenêtre. Un corps chaud se colla alors contre le sien dégageant un parfum féminin qu'il aurait surement apprécié en temps normal mais qui ce matin là lui leva le cœur.

Harry ne chercha pas à se dégager de l'étreinte de celle qu'il pouvait qualifier de maîtresse, même s'il ne se souvenait plus de la veille. A la place, d'un geste délicat, il lui caressa le dos savourant la peau nue qui s'offrait à lui. De ses doigts il effleura doucement la jeune femme, descendant et remontant lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Le Gryffondor n'était pas de ceux qui profitaient de leurs conquêtes, il tenait à sa réputation et il aimait que l'on dise de lui qu'il était attentionné même s'il ne donnait pratiquement jamais suite à ses aventures.

Seul Charly Weasley pouvait se vanter d'avoir eut une relation de plus de deux mois avec Harry, mais c'était après la chute de Voldemort, à une époque où Harry avait besoin de compagnie pour sentir que la vie valait la peine des sacrifices qu'il avait du faire.

Depuis leur rupture, les deux jeunes gens étaient restés en excellents termes, Harry demandant fréquemment conseil au plus âgé qui était lui aussi un célibataire heureux de l'être.

Harry remonta lentement sa main jusqu'à la chevelure de sa maîtresse, il y glissa les doigts et joua avec une mèche tout en essayant d'en deviner la couleur.

Il lui arrivait rarement de rentrer de soirée avec une femme. Même s'il aimait les deux sexes Harry avait une préférence pour les hommes, qui s'était affirmée ses derniers mois. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait pas eu de femme dans son lit, il trouvait donc particulièrement regrettable de ne pas se souvenir de la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Il essaya de se rappeler à quel moment il avait totalement perdu pied, espérant ainsi se donner une idée de l'identité de la jeune femme qui lui tenait compagnie.

Il se souvenait parfaitement du début de soirée. Tout se passait à merveille, il avait réussi une fois de plus à organiser une fête sans pareil à la barbe de tous les professeurs et les étudiants s'amusaient sans se soucier des conséquences.

Ron et Hermione étaient restés avec lui pendant un certain temps mais Owen Cauldwell un jeune Poufsouffle avait rapidement retenu son attention. Harry se revoyait parfaitement lui jeter des regards entendus tout comme il se rappelait sa surprise en voyant entrer Malefoy et Zabini dans la pièce. Il s'était demandé qui avait pu les inviter. En effet, pour être admis à l'une des soirées d'Harry, il fallait être convié magiquement, soit par lui, soit par l'un de ses amis proches mais il fallait également accepter de garder le silence sur ces petites réunions en se soumettant à un sort de secret puissant.

Harry n'avait pas eu besoin de s'interroger très longtemps. En voyant Théodore Nott discutait avec les deux Serpentards il avait tout de suite deviné qu'Hermione était à l'origine de la présence des deux Serpentards. Depuis qu'elle sortait avec l'héritier Nott elle semblait prendre très à cœur le rapprochement des deux maisons.

Assez rapidement Harry avait oublié la présence de son ancien ennemi et il avait continué de s'amuser comme si de rien n'était. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Malefoy ne lui faisait plus d'effet, il préférait donc le plus souvent s'en désintéresser.

Sans trop se forcer Harry se revit en milieu de soirée dans le bras d'Owen qui contrairement à ses attentes ne lui avait pas résisté très longtemps. Il avait trouvé le jeune homme très entreprenant pour son jeune âge mais ne s'en était pas plein.

C'est après ce petit échange buccal avec le Poufsouffle que toute la soirée devenait floue…

Tout en continuant ses caresses dans les cheveux de sa conquête d'un soir, Harry s'impatientait, les minutes défilaient et la jeune femme ne semblait toujours pas décidée à se réveiller. Harry ne voulait pas la tirer du sommeil mais il avait un devoir de Métamorphose à faire et il avait promis à Hermione de la retrouver à la bibliothèque dans la mâtiné.

De sa main libre il chercha à attraper ses lunettes qui devaient être sur sa table de chevet. A tâtons, il essaya de les trouver mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent qu'une lampe, qui n'avait rien à faire ici, et un réveil, qui ne ressemblait pas à celui qu'il avait dans la chambre qu'il créait à l'aide de la salle sur demande.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa alors l'esprit du jeune homme. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et malgré l'aspect flou de tout ce qui l'entourait il fut terrifié par la quantité de vert et argent qui le cernait. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre habituelle, quelque chose n'allait pas...

Soudain très inquiet de l'identité de sa compagne, il baissa les yeux sur le corps près de lui et il sentit son sang se glacer…

Bien qu'il n'en vît que les cheveux, Harry reconnut immédiatement la jeune femme qui dormait toujours, serrée contre lui.

Même une nuit sans lune dans le brouillard et sans ses lunettes il aurait reconnu Pansy Parkinson…

**OoOoO**

Installée à une table de la bibliothèque, Hermione Ganger mettait un point final à son devoir de Runes. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge au dessus du bureau de Mme Pince et grimaça, Harry lui avait fait faux bon.

Depuis que son ami avait vaincu Voldemort, les études semblaient être le cadet de ses soucis, en admettant qu'elles aient été un jour une priorité pour lui.

Près d'elle, Ron était penché sur son parchemin la tête calée dans l'une de ses mains mais Hermione doutait qu'il soit réellement en train de travailler. En y regardant de plus près, elle doutait même qu'il ait les yeux ouverts.

La jeune femme donna un violent coup de pied dans la chaise de Ron. La secousse lui décala le bras et sa tête tomba et heurta la table. Il se redressa instantanément et bafouilla une excuse croyant visiblement être en cours.

- Ron, tu ne viens pas à la bibliothèque pour dormir…

Le jeune homme s'essuya le coin de la bouche un regard hagard fixait sur son amie.

- Je ne dormais pas, nia-t-il.

Désespérée par l'attitude de Ron, Hermione secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de sortir son livre de potions et un nouveau parchemin.

- Je me demande si je ne préfèrerais pas que tu fasses comme Harry… Lui au moins ne fait pas semblant d'être intéressé par ses Aspics.

Ron ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il feuilleta son livre de métamorphose sans s'y intéresser réellement. Il était encore fatigué de la soirée de la veille, et il se demandait comment Hermione faisait pour être aussi fraiche et concentrée alors quelle ne valait pas mieux que lui quelques heures plutôt au moment où ils étaient rentrés au dortoir.

- Où crois-tu qu'Harry puisse être ?, demanda Ron.

Son amie haussa les épaules. Elle ne se posait plus de questions sur la vie personnelle d'Harry depuis bien longtemps se contentant de le mettre en garde de temps en temps sur les risques qu'il encourait à changer de partenaire aussi fréquemment.

- Il est parti tôt hier, tu ne trouves pas cela étrange…

Hermione releva les yeux de son devoir.

- Harry doit-être entre de bonnes mains, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, répondit-elle espérant pouvoir commencer son nouveau devoir.

Ron referma le livre qu'il feuilletait et se leva sans entrain. Il prit la direction d'un rayonnage et Hermione eut le sentiment qu'il cherchait un coin tranquille pour finir sa nuit.

Peut-être était-il vexé qu'elle n'ait pas cherché à engager plus avant la conversation mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, son devoir était extrêmement important et Harry n'était surement pas en danger de mort.

**OoOoO**

Harry savait que son heure était venue…

Pansy était jolie. Grande, élancée, brune aux yeux verts, elle était l'égérie parfaite des Serpentards, mais elle n'avait pas le droit d'être dans le même lit que lui, elle n'avait pas le droit d'être autre chose qu'une Serpentard pour lui.

Comment tout cela avait-il pu arriver ?

Aussi doucement qu'il le put il chercha à dégager son bras prisonnier. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il la réveille. Pansy était peut-être belle mais elle n'était pas ce que l'on peut appeler une lumière et Harry n'avait pas envie de devoir s'expliquer avec elle.

Brisant la plus importante des règles qu'il s'était fixé, il décida de quitter silencieusement la chambre et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il fallait qu'il oublie toute cette histoire, qu'il la range dans un coin de sa tête.

S'il y mettait un peu du sien il était même probable qu'il arrive à se persuader qu'il avait été victime de folie passagère.

Avec un peu de chance Pansy avait elle aussi tout oublié et le secret de cette nuit ne serait ainsi jamais révélé.

Harry n'avait boutonné que trois boutons de sa chemise mais il était déjà en train de mettre ses chaussures. Il essayait toujours de se rappeler comment tout avait dérapé. Pourquoi n'était-il pas à présent dans les bras d'Owen en train de profiter d'un réveil câlin? Rien ne lui revenait, il ne se souvenait même pas avoir vu Pansy à la fête.

La chambre que la jeune femme avait invoquée, car il était bien dans la salle sur demande même s'il n'était pas le créateur des lieux, était toute petite. Il n'y avait qu'un lit, une table de chevet et un fauteuil en cuir. La décoration était surprenante, les Serpentards avaient cette particularité d'apprécier l'extravagance et cette chambre était tout le contraire de ce qu'un Serpentard aurait apprécié, la couleur mise à part. En effet, il y avait du vert et argent partout, au point que cela frisé le mauvais goût et malgré tous leurs défauts, les Serpentards n'avaient pas mauvais goût…

Pansy était-elle l'exception à la règle ?

Harry chercha sa cape de sorcier, il ne lui manquait plus que cela et il pourrait partir pour oublier toute cette histoire. Il fouilla un peu partout quelques secondes et finit par se baisser pour vérifier si elle était sous le lit. Après plusieurs minutes il du se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'était pas là. Quand avait-il fait ? Encore une question à laquelle il devrait trouver une réponse.

Le jeune homme décida qu'il était temps pour lui de partir, il ne devait pas s'éterniser dans cette chambre. Silencieusement, il s'approcha de la porte, heureux que pour une fois tout ce passe selon son désir mais lorsqu'il posa la main sur la poignée ses rêves de fuite discrète s'envolèrent.

- Harry…, murmura une voix ensommeillée, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

**OoOoO**

Les propriétés de la pierre de larme étaient toujours obscures pour Hermione lorsque son petit ami s'installa à la même table qu'elle. Craignant d'avoir raté leur rendez-vous la jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

Ron avait disparu dans les rayons depuis une demi-heure mais il n'était pas encore dix heures, Théodore était en avance.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, chuchota la jeune femme aussi bas que possible en remarquant son air inquiet.

Le jeune homme attrapa l'une des mains de sa petite amie et déposa un baiser dans la paume qui lui était offerte avant de répondre.

- Rien de bien grave.

Les Serpentards avaient cette particularité totalement incohérente pour les Gryffondors de ne jamais parler de leurs problèmes. Hermione commençait à s'y habituer avec Théodore mais elle ne désespérait pas de le faire changer d'avis.

- Tu es sur ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien, insista-t-elle.

Les Gryffondors avaient cette particularité totalement déraisonnable pour les Serpentards de toujours vouloir parler de leurs soucis. Théodore savait qu'il n'aurait pas la paix tant qu'il ne céderait pas à sa petite amie. Même s'il n'aimait pas aller contre sa nature de Serpentard, il aimait encore moins qu'Hermione s'inquiète pour lui.

- Draco fait des siennes, rien de plus.

La jeune femme pencha la tête sur le coté espérant en apprendre d'avantage mais Théodore semblait croire qu'il en avait assez dit.

- Est-ce qu'il est malade ?, demanda Hermione.

- Non, répondit Théo. Même si parfois je me pose la question…. Il n'est pas malade dans le sens ou tu l'entends.

- Chuuuuut

Hermione se tourna vers madame Pince qui la regardait d'un air mécontent. Théodore, lui, ne parut pas gêné par l'intervention de la vieille bibliothécaire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a alors ?, demanda Hermione.

- Depuis qu'il sort avec Pansy, il l'a surveille comme une potion pendant la cuisson…

- Et ?

Le Serpentard eut un sourire indulgent, les Gryffondors étaient bien trop curieux. Cela leur jouait souvent des tours mais ils ne semblaient pas en avoir conscience.

- Elle a disparu… et je viens de passer une heure à la chercher dans tout le château.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure et fronça les sourcils.

- Je peux peut-être t'aider à la trouver, chuchota-t-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion, je connais un moyen de savoir où se trouve une personne dans le château… Mais pour ça je dois d'abord trouver Harry.

Théodore déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Ne t'embête pas mon cœur, elle finira bien par sortir de sa cachette, dit-il.

- Ca ne m'embête pas du tout, répondit Hermione. C'est quand même inquiétant qu'elle ne se soit toujours pas montrée alors qu'il est presque dix heures.

Le Serpentard se leva et aida la jeune femme à ranger ses affaires.

- Moi ce qui m'inquiète c'est surtout la dispute qui va éclater lorsqu'elle se retrouvera face à Draco, expliqua-t-il. Elle a intérêt d'avoir une bonne excuse car il est vraiment d'une jalousie maladive.

**OoOoO**

Tu ne convoiteras point la femme de ton ennemi… Existait-il règle plus simple à retenir ? Non surement pas. Existait-il règle plus simple à appliquer ? Oui visiblement.

Harry sourit à Pansy qui venait enfin de s'éveiller et qui semblait étonnée de le voir sur le départ.

L'une des dernières confrontations qu'il avait eue avec Draco lui revenait en mémoire. Après une dispute qui s'était transformée en duel au milieu d'un couloir et qui avait failli leur coûter un renvoi, ils avaient instauré cinq règles pour être certains de ne plus jamais avoir à se battre. Si chacun suivait ces règles ils n'avaient plus de raison de s'affronter, ni même de se parler. Personne n'avait cru à se semblant de trêve et pourtant depuis cinq mois il n'avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole à Draco.

En une nuit Harry venait de tout gâcher car tout le monde savait que Pansy appartenait à Draco et la première règle de leur traiter de paix venait d'être bafouer…

- Tu as bien dormi ?, demanda-t-il gentiment à la jeune femme.

- Oui très bien, répondit-elle en s'étirant avec grâce. Merci pour hier.

Harry eut un sourire gêné ne comprenant pas en quoi elle le remerciait. Il espérait qu'elle ne faisait pas allusion à ce qu'ils avaient partagé cette nuit car il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être remercié pour ses performances sexuelles.

Totalement nue la jeune fille sortit du lit et s'étira de nouveau. Harry rougit et regarda le plafond priant Merlin de lui venir en aide. Pansy était réellement magnifique. Il attrapa rapidement la robe de la jeune fille et lui tendit sans pour autant la regarder.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, non, pas du tout, répondit-il.

La jeune fille lui sourit visiblement soulagé.

- Pendant une seconde, expliqua-t-elle, j'ai cru que tu allais me dire que tu ne pensais pas réellement ce que tu m'as dit hier soir.

Harry se força à sourire une fois de plus tout en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu dire à la jeune femme.

Il pria les fondateurs de ne pas avoir dit n'importe quoi. Il craignait de s'être laissé emporter par un : _« je veux t'épouser en secret. »_ Pathétique. Ou pire, un : _« Je tuerais Malefoy pour te garder près de moi »_ Suicidaire.

- Tu sais hier, je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même, tenta Harry pour obtenir des explications.

- Oui, je sais. Tu n'arrêtais pas de dire des trucs très bizarres, c'était marrant.

- Marrant…, répéta Harry sans cesser de sourire mais sans comprendre ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

La jeune fille termina de s'habiller puis tourna sur elle-même faisant virevolter sa robe de soirée.

- Alors ? Je suis toujours aussi belle ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Magnifique…, murmura Harry.

La jeune fille recoiffa rapidement ses longues boucles brunes, et les attacha d'un sort.

- Je crois que tu devrais retourner te coucher, conseilla-t-elle. Tu as vraiment l'air à coté de la plaque. Je te dis à ce soir.

Harry la regarda quitter la chambre sans répondre, il avait moins de sept heures pour refaire le puzzle de sa soirée et arranger les choses, si cela était possible.

A suivre...

* * *

><p>Ne hurlez pas au scandale. Pansy est peut-être une gentille fille, il faut lui laisser une chance avant de la condamner...<p>

Non mais je plaisante... Au bûcher! (Pour ceux qui connaissent un peu Kaamelott)

A bientôt pour la suite

Saowen


	2. Chapitre 2  La soirée d'hier

**Bonjour ou rebonjour pour ceux qui suivent "Fais ton choix" dont j'ai posté un chapitre tout à l'heure (un peu de pub ne fait de mal à personne)**

**D'abord merci à tous pour vos reviews, même si je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à tout le monde, je les lis toujours avec beaucoup de plaisir.**

**Comme vous l'avez constaté notre pauvre Harry est dans de sales draps mais ne vous inquiété pas, ça ne va pas s'arranger dans ce chapitre. **

**OoOoO Bonne lecture OoOoO**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

La soirée d'hier.

Théodore n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit ou sa petite amie l'emmenait, il ne voyait pas comment Harry pouvait savoir ou Pansy se trouvait alors que lui même la cherchait depuis plus d'une heure dans tout le château. Pourtant depuis qu'il connaissait la jeune fille, il avait appris une chose, Hermione ne faisait jamais rien par hasard et si il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait l'aider, c'était elle.

Alors que le couple atteignait le 7ème étage, la jeune femme ralentit le pas avant de s'arrêter près d'une statue dans un couloir visiblement désert.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait là?, demanda Théodore étonné par l'étrange comportement de sa petite amie.

- Depuis qu'Harry a vaincu Voldemort, répondit la jeune femme, j'ai appris deux choses le concernant. Il néglige totalement ses aspic et surtout, il ne supporte pas d'être déranger lorsqu'il est avec l'une de ses conquêtes.

Théodore garda le silence et haussa un sourcil septique.

- Et que ferait Harry dans un couloir avec l'une de ses conquêtes?

Hermione eut un sourire indulgent. Elle se rendait compte aujourd'hui, que son amitié avec Harry lui avait peut-être coûté un très grand nombre de points en moins et d'heures de colle, mais qu'elle lui avait surtout permis de connaitre Poudlard comme aucun autre étudiant ne le connaitrait.

- La salle sur demande, ça ne te dit rien?

- Non pas vraiment, répondit le jeune homme.

Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à expliquer à Theodore ce qu'était la salle sur demande et comment elle fonctionnait, une porte se matérialisa sur le mur qui leur faisait face.

Par habitude Hermione se cacha derrière la statue vers laquelle ils s'étaient arrêter et regarda qui en sortait. Une jeune femme brune sortie de la pièce vêtue d'une robe de soirée qu'Hermione eut du mal à reconnaitre.

- C'est Pansy, murmura Théo.

La jeune femme se pencha discrètement pour observer l'étudiante qui s'éloignait dans le couloir avant de reporter sur Théodore un regard affolé.

- Il doit y avoir une explication, murmura-t-elle a son tour. Harry n'a peut-être pas passé la nuit ici...

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil perplexe comme s'il ne comprenait pas comment une telle stupidité pouvait sortir de la bouche de l'étudiante la plus intelligente de sa génération.

Hermione reporta son attention sur la porte qui s'ouvrait à nouveau priant les Fondateurs pour qu'Harry n'en sorte pas. Elle aurait pu prier Merlin lui-même cela n'aurait rien changé, elle savait parfaitement que son meilleur ami allait apparaitre d'une minute à l'autre et ce fut effectivement le cas.

- Je ne pourrais pas lui cacher, s'exclama Théodore.

La Gryffondor ne prit pas la peine de lui demander de qui il parlait.

- Je sais, répondit-elle simplement.

**OoOoO**

Harry entra dans la bibliothèque espérant y trouver Hermione et Ron. Ses deux amis étaient peut-être sa seule chance de savoir ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne trouva que les affaires de Ron abandonnées sur une table.

D'un coup d'œil il fit le tour de la pièce espérant encore qu'Hermione s'y trouvait. Après quelques secondes, il aperçut Ginny entourait de deux de ses amies. L'unique fille de la famille Weasley lui fit un signe et il s'approcha essayant d'ignorer les deux adolescentes qui gloussaient en le voyant arriver.

- Tu cherches Ron ?, demanda Ginny.

- Oui, répondit Harry. Je dois absolument lui parler et à Hermione aussi.

La jeune fille donna un coup de coude à Vicky Frobisher qui continuait de glousser en regardant Harry d'un œil impressionné.

- Hermione est partie avec Théo, expliqua-t-elle. Ron par contre je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment…

- Il est dans le rayon des livres de Lockhart, murmura Demelza Robins en rougissant.

Harry se demanda comment Ginny pouvait être amie avec des filles aussi niaises avant de se souvenir qu'il était malheureusement la cause de l'étrange comportement des deux adolescentes. Son statut de sauveur était parfois pesant.

- Tu es sure, demanda-t-il, ne voyant pas pourquoi Ron aurait besoin d'étudier un livre de Lockhart.

- Oui, je l'ai vu il y a à peine cinq minutes, affirma la jeune fille.

- D'accord, je te remercie

Harry s'éloigna de quelques pas mais Ginny le rattrapa.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Owen ?, demanda-t-elle en le tirant à l'écart

- Euh… Rien, bafouilla Harry, espérant que c'était bien le cas.

La Gryffondor croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je l'ai aperçu ce matin, il avait un œil au beurre-noir… et il se baladait avec ta cape sur le dos.

Le teint d'Harry vira au blanc.

- Ca ne va pas ?, demanda son amie.

- Si, si tout va bien… Euh… Je dois vraiment aller voir Ron…, bafouilla-t-il à nouveau en s'éloignant.

Ginny le regarda partir et disparaitre dans les rayonnages. Tout comme Hermione la jeune fille avait depuis longtemps arrêté de chercher à comprendre le comportement d'Harry, mais aujourd'hui plus que d'ordinaire le Sauveur agissait bizarrement. Elle retourna s'installer près de ses amies en haussant les épaules, Ron saurait bien venir en aide à son meilleur ami.

**OoOoO**

Théodore Nott était un menteur né. Lorsqu'il voulait cacher une information capitale à quelqu'un, il y parvenait de façon assez remarquable. Qu'il s'agisse d'un petit mensonge comme le jour ou il avait affirmé à Blaise que son nouveau pantalon ne le boudinait pas ou d'une histoire abracadabrante comme celles qu'il racontait aux professeurs lorsqu'il n'avait pas fait un devoir.

Cependant dans la collection des crédules qui croyaient à ses histoires il manquait une personne. Draco. En effet le prince des Serpentards réussissait à le percer à jour à chaque fois. Il était celui qui avait annoncé à Blaise que "Oui" son pantalon le boudinait et au professeur McGonagall que "non" un Botruc ne pouvait pas se glisser dans un sac de cours pour effacer vingt centimètres de parchemin même s'il était soumis à un sortilège de _grabuge_ qui au passage n'existait pas.

Pourtant Théodore savait qu'aujourd'hui il fallait qu'il réussisse à cacher la vérité à Draco. Il en allait de la survie de la tranquillité des couloirs de Poudlard. Aussi décida-t-il d'opter pour une nouvelle tactique, il ne mentirait pas… il omettrait simplement de donner certaines informations.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Théodore fut heurté de plein fouet par Milicent Bulstrode. La jeune fille l'attrapa par les épaules et colla son visage paniqué à deux centimètres du sien.

- Est-ce que tu l'as vu ?, demanda-t-elle les yeux exorbités par l'affolement.

- De quoi ?

Milicent le secoua à plusieurs reprises.

Les cheveux bruns de la jeune fille volaient dans tous les sens lui donnant l'air d'une folle en pleine crise d'hystérie.

- Une petite fiole bleue remplie à ras-bord d'une potion orange… Tu l'as vu ?

Le jeune homme se dégagea de l'emprise de l'adolescente et la repoussa.

- Mili, le professeur Rogue t'a déjà interdit des dizaines de fois de boire du café, ce produit Moldu ne te va pas du tout.

La Serpentard fronça les sourcils. Elle savait ce que tous ses camarades pensaient d'elle mais cela ne la dérangeait pas, il lui arrivait en effet quelques fois d'abuser de caféine et d'agir bizarrement mais à l'instant présent elle était totalement sobre et son inquiétude n'était pas du à un quelconque produit moldu.

- Tu ne comprends rien, dit-elle en s'éloignant pour se jeter sur Crabbe de la même manière qu'elle s'était jetée sur lui.

L'héritier Nott la regarda faire espérant que Severus ne ferait pas une inspection aujourd'hui. S'il voyait Milicent dans cet état elle écoperait sûrement d'un mois de retenues.

Sans prendre garde aux autres personnes présentes dans la salle Théodore entra dans le dortoir des septièmes années où Draco l'attendait. Il s'installa sur son lit et prit discrètement une profonde respiration. Le moment était venu pour lui de se prouver qu'il pouvait cacher un secret à son ami.

- Alors ?, demanda le prince des Serpentard. Tu as trouvé Pansy ?

- Oui, répondit Théo en souriant. Elle était dans un couloir il y a à peine vingt minutes

Après quelques instants de silence Draco s'impatienta.

- Et ?

- Elle va bien, affirma le jeune homme. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler, elle ne devrait pas tarder de revenir, elle est peut-être déjà dans la salle commune en train de t'attendre.

Draco plissa les yeux et se leva pour s'installer près de son camarade.

- Théo, commença-t-il d'une voix calme qui ne présageait rien de bon. On est ami depuis combien temps ?

Le concerné garda le sourire et fit mine de réfléchir.

- Presque 15 ans je crois.

- 15 ans, répéta Draco de cette même voix terrifiante, c'est long sur 17 ans d'existence non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit tranquillement Théodore.

- Et tu ne voudrais pas gâcher ces 15 années d'amitié n'est ce pas?

- Bien sur que non, s'exclama Nott en se levant.

- Alors tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais… Maintenant !

Draco se leva à son tour et s'approcha de Théodore qui, gagné par la panique, s'éloigna de son ami. Tentant de se protéger, il contourna une table pour la mettre en lui et Draco.

- Je t'ai dit tout ce que je savais. Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure dans un couloir mais je ne lui ai pas parlé. Elle est allée je ne sais où, sûrement dans la grande salle pour déjeuner…

Draco fit deux pas pour s'approcher alors que Théodore en faisait deux pour s'éloigner. Quiconque serait entré dans la chambre à cet instant se serait sûrement demandé pourquoi les deux amis s'amusaient ainsi à tourner autour d'une table.

- Et pourquoi tu ne lui as pas parlé ?, demanda Draco en continuant d'avancer. Elle n'était pas seule ?

- Si, si elle était seule, affirma Théodore en continuant de reculer, mais j'étais avec Hermione, je ne pouvais pas aller lui parler.

- D'accord, accepta soudain l'héritier Malefoy.

Théodore poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Cela se passait mieux que ce qu'il avait espéré.

- Alors elle n'a pas passé la nuit avec Potter et tu n'es pas en train d'essayer de me cacher cette information capitale.

Un silence effrayant s'installa. Théodore du blanchir car Draco eut un sourire satisfait en voyant sa réaction. Cette fois s'en était bel et bien fini de la tranquillité de Poudlard.

**OoOoO**

Comme le lui avait dit l'amie de Ginny, Ron était bien dans le rayon des ouvrages de Lockhart mais ce que la jeune fille avait oublié de préciser c'est qu'il dormait tranquillement la tête posé sur _"Flâneries avec le Spectre de la mort."_

- Ron… Ron, réveille-toi !

Harry secoua le jeune homme qui ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

- Ca vous fait délirer de m'empêcher de dormir ?, grogna le jeune homme en reconnaissant son ami.

Harry se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de la sienne.

- J'ai fait une grosse connerie, expliqua le survivant. Il faut absolument que tu m'aides…

- Non Harry je n'irais pas récupérer ton livre de potions chez l'un de tes coups d'un soir, répondit le fils Weasley. Une fois ça suffit, on ne m'y reprendra plus.

Alors qu'il allait se rendormir Harry l'attrapa par les cheveux et les tira vers l'arrière pour lui faire redresser la tête.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir perdu mon livre de potions, demanda-t-il.

Ron le fixa et sembla enfin se réveiller totalement. Ce n'est qu'a ce moment là qu'il remarqua les traits inquiets de son ami.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?, demanda-t-il en baillant. Si tu t'inquiète pour Hermione, rassure toi ce n'est pas bien grave que tu aies oublié de faire ton devoir…

- Ca n'a rien à avoir. Je te parle d'une vraie connerie, coupa Harry. Le genre de truc que tu fais et qui te fait regretter de ne pas avoir ressuscité Voldemort à la place.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, Harry avait parfois tendance à s'emballer pour un rien et il semblait exactement dans cet état d'esprit.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?, demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire…, répondit Harry. Parce qu'en fait je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'ai fait.

- Ok, ben on va aller loin avec ça…, grogna Ron. Dis-moi au moins en quoi je peux t'aider.

- Il faut que tu me racontes la soirée d'hier, dans les détails.

Ron secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Je ne suis pas sur qu'Eloïse apprécierait que je fasse ça…

- Qui ?, questionna Harry.

- Eloïse Midgen, la fille avec qui j'ai passé la soirée hier. Elle ne voudrait surement pas que je te raconte ce qu'on a fait…

- Ron !, s'emporta Harry. Je ne te parle pas de ta soirée mais de MA soirée. Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu as vu, ce que j'ai fait, avec qui, quand et comment ?

Le jeune homme se frotta les tempes semblant demander à son cerveau de se remettre à fonctionner correctement.

- Euh et bien je me souviens que tu étais avec Owen, en train de le… Enfin… Tu vois quoi… Vous avez quitté la soirée ensemble il devait être 22h…

Harry l'écoutait religieusement espérant qu'un souvenir lui revienne, mais il ne se souvenait de rien, il ne se rappelait même pas être parti avec le jeune Poufsouffle.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé après ?

Ron fronça les sourcils essayant de se rappeler un détail important.

- Je ne sais plus dit-il, j'ai trouvé bizarre que tu partes si tôt mais je me suis dit que tu avais mieux à faire…

Il garda le silence une seconde puis son visage s'éclaira.

- Je me rappelle, dit-il, que tu es revenu un peu plus tard. Tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette et tu n'avais plus de cape. Ca m'a surpris parce Eloïse venait de me dire qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir dans le parc parce qu'il faisait trop froid et qu'elle préférait qu'on aille dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles où il y aurait moins de monde.

- Et Owen était avec moi ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Ron après une seconde de réflexion supplémentaire.

- Et Pansy ?

- Parkinson ?, s'étonna le fils Weasley.

- Tu en connais une autre ?

Harry regretta immédiatement le ton qu'il avait employé. Ron n'était pas en cause dans toute cette histoire et il ne méritait pas qu'il s'en prenne à lui.

- Euh… Elle n'était pas avec toi, elle n'était même pas à la soirée, répondit Ron sans se vexer.

Harry se frappa la tête contre la table à plusieurs reprises en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

- Et si tu me disais ce qui s'est passé…

Le jeune homme leva les yeux sur son ami.

- J'ai passé la nuit avec Pansy et je crois que j'ai frappé Owen après lui avoir donné ma cape de sorcier…

Ron se figea, son regard perdit toute expression comme si son cerveau n'avait pas supporté l'information. Harry passa plusieurs fois la main devant le visage de son ami mais il n'eut aucune réaction.

- Ron… Ron…

-Tu as passé… la nuit… avec Parkinson, ânonna Ron.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire…

Le jeune homme acquiesça de nouveau.

- Si Draco l'apprend, il va te tuer.

- Je sais, je sais !, répondit Harry en se laissant retomber sur la table.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?, s'interrogea Ron.

Harry ne répondit pas.

- Ecoute, essayons de voir les choses calmement. Tu as fait une connerie... Personne n'est au courant à part toi, Pansy et moi, il n'y a pas de raison que Draco l'apprenne. Je ne pense pas que Parkinson voudra mettre en péril son futur mariage avec une fortune telle que celle de Malefoy. Il suffit simplement que tu oublies cette soirée et tout ira bien.

- Non !, répondit Harry en se redressant.

- Ne me dit pas que tu es amoureux de cette fille…

- Quoi ? Mais bien sur que non, s'offusqua Harry. Mais je lui ai soit disant dit un truc et on doit se retrouver ce soir.

Ron se leva et rangea le livre de Lockhart au milieu des autres.

- Très bien dans ce cas, tu vas la voir ce soir, tu lui dis que ça n'a rien à voir avec elle mais que tu ne penses pas que votre histoire ait de l'avenir. Ajoute que tu veux que vous restiez ami et le tour est joué… Rien de plus simple…

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ce genre de phrases toutes faites ne faisait pas parti de son vocabulaire.

- Ou alors, continua Ron qui avait remarqué la perplexité de son ami. Tu peux aller voir Owen et lui demander des infos supplémentaires.

Harry se leva d'un bon.

- Oui, tu as raison… Comme ça j'aurais le fin mot de l'histoire.

Le jeune homme récupéra le livre que Ron venait de poser et lui jeta.

- Tu peux finir ta nuit, dit-il en s'éloignant.

**OoOoO**

Théodore était terrifié, la rage de Draco dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il avait connu. Tel un lion en cage le prince des Serpentards arpentait le dortoir de long en large. Après un instant il se figea et se tourna vers l'héritier des Nott. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et encra ses yeux dans ceux de son ami.

- Tu as essayé de me mentir, gronda-t-il.

Théodore ne répondit pas, il était trop étonné pour cela. Draco semblait en effet plus mécontent de ses mensonges que de la traitrise de Pansy.

- Nous sommes amis depuis toujours, continua le Blond, et tu as essayé de protéger Potter.

Théodore ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de se défendre.

- Je crois que Granger te mène à la baguette, c'est ridicule…

- Elle n'a rien à voir la dedans, s'emporta Théo. Si j'ai cherché à te cacher ce que je savais c'est uniquement parce que je savais que tu agirais de manière inconsidérée.

Draco s'approcha de son ami d'un pas furieux.

-De manière inconsidérée, répéta-t-il. Tu ne pense pas que c'est Potter qui a agit de _manière inconsidéré._

- Par Merlin Draco, tu le connais. Pansy l'a sûrement charmé et il ne sait pas dire non…

Un silence troublant s'installa entre les deux hommes et le visage de Draco jusque là déformé par la colère se détendit.

- Tu as raison, murmura-t-il. Il ne sait pas dire non…

La porte du dortoir claqua contre le mur et Blaise Zabini entra en trombe dans la pièce coupant court à la conversation.

- Draco, hurla le jeune métis, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, Milicent est devenue folle, elle retourne toute la salle commune avec des sorts de _fouille._

Draco grimaça.

- Ne me dit pas qu'elle ne l'a toujours pas retrouvé, gronda-t-il. Elle va m'entendre…

**OoOoO**

Harry sortit dans le parc et courut vers le lac. En cherchant Owen dans le château, il l'avait aperçu depuis l'une des fenêtres et il espérait que le jeune homme était toujours en train de taquiner le calamar géant.

En s'approchant il remarqua qu'une personne avait rejoint le jeune homme. Une jeune fille à la stature imposant qu'il ne connaissait pas. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, l'adolescente se plaça face à Owen comme si elle cherchait à faire barrage de son corps.

- Salut, lança le Gryffondor.

- Potter !, grogna la jeune fille. Qu'est ce que tu veux.

Harry essaya de distinguer le Poufsouffle qui se cachait derrière son amie.

- J'ai besoin de parler à Owen, dit-il sans se soucier du ton employé par l'étudiante.

- Mais bien sur, se moqua la fille. Comme si après la soirée d'hier il y avait encore quelque chose à dire…

En tant que Sauveur du monde sorcier Harry n'avait pas l'habitude d'être traité ainsi. La plupart du temps les gens accédaient à tous ces désirs sans poser de question. Il garda cependant son calme supposant que si la jeune femme agissait ainsi c'est qu'il l'avait surement mérité.

- Je voudrais simplement récupérer ma cape de Sorcier, dit-il.

- Je vais te la rendre, lança une toute petite voix terrifiée.

Owen sortit enfin de sa cachette et posa une main apaisante sur le bras de son amie.

- Tiens, continua Owen en posant le vêtement qu'il portait toujours.

Harry grimaça en constatant que Ginny n'avait pas menti, l'œil du jeune Poufsouffle avait une étrange teinte bleuâtre.

- T'es content ? demanda la jeune fille toujours mécontente.

- Eleanor arrête…

Le Gryffondor attrapa sa cape et remercia le jeune homme d'un sourire.

- Euuuh pour hier… bafouilla Harry.

- Je suis désolé, coupa Owen. J'aurais pas du…

- Vraiment ?, demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que le jeune homme avait pu faire de mal. Avec sa silhouette toute frêle et ses airs de gamin il n'avait certainement pas tentait quoi que ce soit contre lui. Harry aurait donné cher pour savoir pourquoi il l'avait frappé.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé au juste ?

- Comme si tu ne savais pas, gronda Eleanor. Viens Owen, tu n'as plus rien à lui dire.

Les deux Poufsouffle s'éloignèrent laissant Harry toujours aussi perdu. Plus personne ne pouvait l'aider si Owen lui-même refusait de lui donner le fin mot de l'histoire.

A suivre...


	3. Chapitre 3 Complication

**Yeah... je sais pas ce que j'ai mais je suis en pleine forme aujourd'hui, c'est surement parce que je suis en vacances.**

**Mais bon ça va pas durée vu que je reprends le 2 janvier, alors avant que je ne sois de nouveau submergée de boulot, je vous offre un nouveau chapitre qui a le titre prometteur de Complication parce oui, je trouvais que notre pauvre Harry n'en bavait pas assez.**

**OoOoO Bonne Lecture OoOoO**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

Complication

_« - Je crois bien avoir vu la mère de la belette faire la manche d'en l'allée des embrumes, s'exclama Draco alors que Ron et Harry se tenaient à quelques pas de lui. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, elle ne faisait pas que la manche, elle devait attendre le client… _

_Pour Harry, Molly Weasley était ce qui de rapprochait le plus d'une mère. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans réaction en entendant une telle insulte. Sans même utiliser sa baguette, le Gryffondor se jeta sur son ennemi…» _

**1 – Les amis de ton ennemi, tu n'insulteras plus **

_« - Expeliarmus…_

_- Levicorpus…_

_- Tu crois que tu vas m'avoir avec ça ? Incarcerem…_

_- Apprends à viser ! Stupéfixe…_

_- Monsieur POTTER, Monsieur MALEFOY, dans mon bureau, hurla le professeur McGonagall. Immédiatement ! Vous venez de faire perdre 50 points à vos maisons respectives. »_

**2 – Plus aucun sort tu ne jetteras à ton ennemi**

_« Le calme régnait dans le couloir Est du cinquième étage de Poudlard. Un petit groupe de troisièmes années discutaient tranquillement de leur dernier devoir de divination quand soudain l'atmosphère devint pesante._

_A chaque extrémité du couloir deux silhouettes venaient d'apparaitre et déjà les élèves présents qui avaient reconnu les deux protagonistes savaient qu'un drame allait arriver._

_Pourtant étrangement tout se passa bien, pas une remarque ne fut échangée… Mais soudain un grain de sable vint enrailler l'engrenage. Deux regards se croisèrent, s'affrontèrent et sans que personne n'ai vraiment compris pourquoi un duel s'engagea »_

**3 – Dans les couloir, le regard de ton ennemi tu éviteras**

_« - La fille Weasley ? Oui elle est pas mal pour une rouquine et en plus c'est une sang-pur, s'exclama Draco._

_- Peut-être mais elle sort avec Potter._

_- Tu devrais te mettre à jour mon pauvre Crabbe, ça fait bien longtemps qu'ils se sont séparés._

_- De toute façon qu'elle sorte ou pas avec Potter cela ne change rien au fait que si je veux me la taper, je me la tape, se vanta Draco._

_Non loin du groupe de Serpentard Harry écoutait la conversation en grimaçant, même s'il ne sortait plus avec Ginny il ne pouvait supporter que l'on parle d'elle de cette façon. Elle était comme sa petite sœur. _

_D'un pas décidé Harry s'avança baguette tendue vers le prince des Serpentards avec la ferme intention de lui faire regretter ses paroles. »_

**4 – Tu ne convoiteras point la femme de ton ennemi**

_« - Alors Malefoy ? Ca fait quel effet d'être à ma merci ?_

_Harry venait de frapper le Serpentard qui s'était écroulé sous le choc. Profitant de cet instant de faiblesse il avait sauté sur son ennemi et il le tenait maintenant cloué au sol, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement._

_- Je ne serais jamais à ta merci le balafré, gronda Draco._

_Le survivant ne répondit pas, quelque chose d'étrange était en train de se produire, il se pencha lentement sur son ennemi qui arrêta de respirer attendant la suite avec appréhension. Harry ferma les yeux et Draco l'imita… »_

**5 – Plus jamais tu ne toucheras ton ennemi**

**OoOoO**

Il était tout juste midi est la grande salle était pleine à craquer. La plupart des étudiants attendaient le repas et Harry ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Pourtant malgré les plats, tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres, qui ornaient la table, il n'avait pas faim.

Comment aurait-il pu avaler quoi que ce soit alors que son esprit était obnubilé par les aiguilles de l'horloge qui tournaient trop vite à son goût. Dans quelques heures il serait de nouveau en face de Pansy mais il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il lui avait dit ni ce qui s'était réellement passé entre eux.

Harry regarda Ron avaler sa deuxième part de quiche. Il aurait aimé être aussi insouciant que lui et il avait du mal à se dire que la veille à la même heure il était en train de polémiquer sur le chanceux qui passerait la nuit avec lui.

Le Sauveur tourna la tête en direction de la table des Serpentards et chercha du regard la raison de son tourment. Après Ron et Owen, Pansy était la prochaine personne avec qui il voulait avoir une petite conversation. La jeune fille n'était pas présente à la table des Serpentards par contre le regard glacial de Draco le transperça.

Pendant une seconde le Gryffondor se demanda si son ennemi n'était pas au courant de quelque chose. Sur les trois personnes qui savaient ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit aucune n'avait d'intérêt à ce que Draco l'apprenne pourtant Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude le sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, murmura-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut son attention.

- Quel ton, répondit Harry, on dirait presque que je vais avoir droit à un procès.

La jeune fille n'apprécia pas la plaisanterie. Ses longs ongles tapotaient la table d'un mouvement régulier qui traduisait son énervement.

- Je suis désolé pour ce matin, s'excusa le Sauveur, j'ai été très occupé.

Le nouveau silence de son amie sema le doute dans l'esprit d'Harry. Hermione n'était pas rancunière, elle pestait fréquemment contre son désintérêt total pour les Aspics mais jamais encore elle n'avait eu se regard empreint de colère et surtout de déception.

- Tu es au courant, affirma Harry avec inquiétude.

- Oui

Quatre personnes…

- Et Théo aussi, ajouta Hermione.

A cette annonce le regard d'Harry dériva de nouveau vers Draco qui continuait de le fixer. Le doute n'était plus permis, le prince des Serpentards était au courant de sa trahison.

- Hermione, il faut que je sache ce que j'ai fait cette nuit, dit-il sans lâcher Draco des yeux. Je dois lui prouver que je n'y suis pour rien.

La jeune fille posa une main sur le bras de son ami.

- T'es en train de me dire que tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu as fait hier.

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais fait une connerie pareille si j'avais été conscient de mes actes ?, demanda-t-il

- Quelle connerie ?, questionna Lavande Brown qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation.

- En quoi ça te regarde?, répondit sèchement Hermione.

L'adolescente qui marchait sur les pas de Rita Skeeter grimaça et se retourna vers Parvati qui annonçait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'Ernie McMillan était enfermé dans une salle de classe avec ça petite amie mystère depuis plus d'une heure.

- Il faut que je sache ce que j'ai fait…, marmonna Harry en se levant pour quitter la grande salle.

**OoOoO**

Depuis le début du repas Draco n'avait pas lâché son ennemi des yeux et en le voyant sortir il sut que le moment était venu pour eux d'avoir une petite discussion. Dans un premier temps il suivit Harry à bonne distance, il ne voulait pas se faire repérer attendant le moment propice pour passer à l'action. Dans sa tête toute une série de questions se bousculaient ainsi que toutes les réponses que le Gryffondor pourrait lui donner, pourtant, aucune d'elles ne le satisfaisaient.

Harry sortit dans la cours pavée et Draco jugea que le moment était venu.

- Eh Potter !, hurla le Serpentard.

L'interpelé se retourna lentement. Il avait espéré un peu de solitude mais il semblait que Merlin ait décidé que sa dernière heure était venue.

- Tu n'as rien à me dire ?, demanda Draco.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a dit mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

Pour une personne qui se vantait de ne jamais utiliser de phrases toutes faites Harry trouva sa stratégie de défense totalement pathétique.

- Qu'est ce que je crois selon toi ?, demanda Draco en s'approchant. Que tu as passé la nuit avec ma petite amie ? Que tu as brisé l'une des règles que l'on s'était fixés ?

- J'ai fait une connerie, expliqua Harry, et j'aimerais en parler avec Pansy. Tu devrais faire la même chose d'ailleurs parce que franchement je crois qu'elle saurait mieux que moi expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

Draco tourna lentement autour du Gryffondor.

- Aurais-tu par hasard oublié ta soirée ?, demanda-t-il.

- Comment tu…

Le Serpentard laissa filtrer un sourire satisfait

- C'est si pratique une amnésie passagère…, se moqua-t-il.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais la referma immédiatement de peur de dire une bêtise. Il avait le sentiment que Malefoy était au courant de quelque chose mais qu'il ne voulait rien lui dire. Cependant s'il émettait le moindre soupçon et qu'il se trompait cette fois Draco le tuerait sur place.

L'héritier frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

- Il fait froid Potter alors si tu as une explication à me donner je t'écoute.

- Je suis désolé, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire…, répondit l'Elu. Mets ça sur le compte d'un coup de folie et on oublie.

Le Serpentard eut un éclat de rire dément qui effraya Harry.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère…

- Tu veux quoi alors ?, s'emporta le Brun. Que je rampe pour que tu oublies ? Je n'ai pas envie de me faire virer de Poudlard et c'est vers ça qu'on se dirige si on recommence nos conneries.

- Il fallait peut-être y penser avant de t'envoyer ma copine…, hurla Draco

Harry lui tourna le dos. Il savait très bien où cette discussion allait les mener et il ne voulait pas se battre. Il s'éloigna de plusieurs pas mais Draco ne le laissa pas partir. D'un mouvement sec, il lui attrapa le poignet et le ramena à lui.

- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?, demanda Draco. Pourquoi Pansy alors que je venais de te sauver d'Owen ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il avait peur de comprendre.

D'un léger mouvement de pouce Draco caressa le dos de la main du Gryffondor.

- A voir ta réaction tu sembles réellement avoir tout oublié. Je n'aurais pas cru que…

Harry essaya de se dégager mais Draco ne le laissa pas faire, il raffermit sa prise et leva sa seconde main jusqu'à effleurer la joue de Gryffondor.

- Tu brises l'une de nos règles, murmura Harry en fermant les yeux.

- Alors comme ça on est quitte.

Le sauveur réagit violemment et le repoussa sans ménagement.

- Tu arranges ça comme ça ? Je brise une règle tu en brises une et c'est bon…

Draco ne répondit pas, il attrapa Harry par la nuque et l'embrassa de force.

- Par Merlin, qu'est ce que tu fous…, hurla le Brun en se débattant.

Le Serpentard le relâcha.

- Je croyais que tu savais dire non.

- Ca dépend à qui, répliqua vertement Harry.

Le regard de Draco s'assombrit.

- A partir de maintenant, murmura le Blond avec colère. Tu ne sais vraiment plus dire non.

**OoOoO**

Chaque matin en se regardant dans le miroir Owen se répétait qu'il était un étudiant sans importance. Il savait que lorsqu'il quitterait Poudlard personne ne se souviendrait de lui et qu'il aurait une carrière sans grande envergure.

Pourtant lorsqu'il serait vieux, il pourrait se vanter d'avoir passé ses années d'études avec Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier, Hermione Granger qui d'ici là serait probablement devenue Ministre de la Magie ou encore Draco Malefoy le plus beau et riche célibataire qui n'ait jamais existé… Il était entouré de personnes dont on parlerait encore dans dix ans quand tout le monde l'aurait oublié.

Avec le temps Owen s'était mis en tête que lui aussi devait laisser sa marque dans le monde sorcier. Dans un premier temps il avait donc essayé d'égaler Hermione Granger, il avait travaillé sur ses devoirs pour obtenir les meilleures notes mais à âge égal la moyenne de la Gryffondor était restée hors de sa portée. Le jeune homme avait alors décidé d'intégrer son équipe de Quidditch en tant que gardien, se disant que s'il réussissait aussi bien que Ronald Weasley il pourrait être recruté par une équipe régionale ou nationale. Malheureusement il n'avait même pas réussi à passer les sélections, sa phobie du vide, étant, selon le capitaine de l'équipe, assez problématique.

Alors qu'il allait abandonner supposant que finalement il ne valait pas mieux que l'oublie qui l'attendait, une idée lui avait traversé l'esprit. S'il ne pouvait devenir célèbre alors il utiliserait la célébrité d'un autre et sa cible était toute choisie.

Pour Owen, Harry Potter était un papillon qui passait de fleur en fleur sans jamais s'arrêter sur aucune mais il était certain que si le sauveur s'attardait sur lui ne serait-ce qu'une seconde il pourrait le garder dans ses filets.

Aujourd'hui alors qu'il se fixait dans le miroir des toilettes du troisième étage, Owen avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs semaines pour mettre au point le petit stratagème qui le mènerait dans le lit d'Harry mais au final rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.

Il se retrouvait avec un œil d'une couleur abominable et une tonne de culpabilité qui écrasait sa conscience. Il effleura sa pommette du bout des doigts et soupira.

- Cauldwell !

Le jeune homme se retourna. Il était surpris d'entendre son nom craché avec autant de mépris, mais lorsqu'il reconnut Milicent Bulstrode son étonnement se transforma en terreur.

- Qu'est ce que tu en as fait ?, demanda la jeune fille avec colère.

- Mili… Milicent ?, bafouilla le Poufsouffle. Qu'est ce que tu fais là, c'est… c'est… c'est les toilettes des hommes.

- Et alors ? Tu as peur que je te viole ?

Owen serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre et se tordit les doigts.

- Tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient et je veux que tu me le rendes, ordonna la Serpentard.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit le jeune homme en cherchant à sortir.

L'adolescente se plaça dans l'encadrure de la porte pour l'empêcher de fuir. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de laissé ce petit voleur de Poufsouffle se moquer d'elle plus longtemps.

- A cause de toi j'ai de gros ennuies alors je ne vais pas te laisser t'en sortir comme ça. Tu m'as volé une potion il y quelques jours… Et tu t'en es servi sur Potter.

- Quoi ? Non c'est faux…, se défendit Owen.

La jeune fille s'approcha du Poufsouffle et l'attrapa par le col.

- Tu ne me connais pas petit crétin, gronda-t-elle. Je suis à Serpentard et je peux faire de ta vie un enfer… Si tu as cru pouvoir te servir de moi pour faire je ne sais quoi, tu t'es trompé.

Owen trembla et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il savait que Milicent ne mentait pas. Que ferait un pauvre Poufsouffle face à une amie du prince des Serpentards.

- Je… Je suis désolé, couina-t-il alors que la jeune fille raffermissait sa prise. Je vais te la rendre mais ne dis rien à personne s'il te plait.

L'adolescente le relâcha et tendit la main vers lui. Après avoir fouillé dans l'une de ses poches Owen y déposa une petite fiole bleue presque vide.

- Tu crois vraiment que Potter ne va pas finir par comprendre ce qui s'est passé ? Et d'après toi, comment ai-je su que c'était toi qui avais cette fiole ?

- Quelqu'un sait ?

Milicent eut un sourire méprisant.

- Mon pauvre Owen. Tu aurais du réfléchir avant de t'attaquer à quelqu'un d'aussi prisé que Potter. Si tu veux un conseil dit lui la vérité avant qu'il ne l'apprenne par la personne qui m'a mise au courant.

- C'est Draco qui te l'a dit ?

La peur qui émanait du Poufsouffle accentua le sourire de la jeune fille.

- Enfin une once de bon sens, dit-elle avant de sortir.

Owen partit à sa poursuite et la rattrapa dans le couloir.

- Attends… Attends, il faut que tu m'aides, supplia-t-il.

Milicent haussa un sourcil perplexe.

- Et en quel honneur?, demanda-t-elle étonnée par tant d'audace.

- Si tu n'empêches pas Draco de me faire du mal, il se fera renvoyer de Poudlard, tenta le jeune homme en espérant qu'elle s'inquiéterait pour son ami. Il m'a déjà frappé et je pourrais aller le dire au directeur.

L'éclat de rire de la jeune fille résonna dans le couloir désert.

- Pourquoi Draco voudrait-il te faire le moindre mal?, demanda-t-elle.

- Il est amoureux de Potter, expliqua le jeune homme comme si cela était évident.

Le visage de la Serpentard se teinta d'étonnement. Elle regarda la petite fiole qu'Owen venait de lui rendre puis Owen lui-même…

Ce matin lorsqu'elle avait demandé à Draco s'il avait vu sa fiole de Gamhyd, le jeune homme n'avait pas pris la peine de répondre. Cela lui arrivait souvent lorsque certains de ses camarades l'ennuyaient avec des questions qu'il considérait sans intérêt.

Vers midi après avoir demandé à tout le monde si quelqu'un avait vu sa fiole, une crise de folie l'avait poussé à fouiller la salle commune de fond en comble et là Draco avait décidé d'agir. Il l'avait d'abord raisonné à l'aide d'un _Stupefixe_ et d'un _Aguamentis_, méthode particulièrement efficace puis il avait cherché à savoir pourquoi elle tenait tant à retrouver cette potion et lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué de quoi la Gamhyd était composée et quels étaient ses effets il s'était emporté comme cela lui arrivait rarement. Même Blaise et Théodore avaient paru surpris.

Milicent ne s'était pas posée de questions lorsque Draco était revenu après le repas en lui affirmant qu'Owen avait sa potion et qu'il s'en était servi sur Potter mais maintenant elle faisait enfin le rapprochement.

Draco s'était intéressé à sa potion parce que la veille il avait du surprendre Owen et Harry et que le comportement du Gryffondor avait du lui paraitre étrange.

- Alors tu vas m'aider?

Milicent sortit de ses réflexions et regarda Owen.

- Certainement pas, répondit-elle. Tu as drogué un élève, quoi de Draco te fasse il aura l'appui de la direction.

Elle s'éloigna sans se retourner mais la phrase du jeune Poufsouffle tournait encore dans ça tête "il est amoureux de Potter" ou le jeune homme était-il allé chercher une idée pareil?

Milicent soupira et serra fermement sa fiole, elle l'avait récupéré et c'était tout ce qui comptait…

A suivre...

**Gamhyd** : Gamma Hydroxy Butyrate (GHB) ou drogue du violeur

* * *

><p>Je vous implore de m'envoyer des reviews parce que c'est ce qui me fait vivre...<p>

Non je plaisante... Dites moi simplement ce que vous en pensez

Bonne Année 2011... N'oubliez pas que 2012 sera peut-être la dernière (comment ça je plombe l'ambiance, c'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, c'est les Maya)

Saowen


	4. Chapitre 4 J'ai du dire oui!

Un week-end de malade... auquel j'espère ne plus jamais repenser, mais l'avantage c'est que pour me détendre je me suis mise devant le pc et voilà un nouveau chapitre revu, corriger, j'irais pas jusque là vu le nombre de fautes que je fais

**OoOoO Bonne Lecture OoOoO**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4<p>

J'ai dis oui

A Poudlard le bruit circulait qu'Harry n'était pas dans son état normal. A une heure, un groupe de troisième année l'année l'avait vu discuter avec Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil, à une heure et quart, le capitaine de Quidditch de Serpentard l'avait aperçu expliquant à Neville comment choisir un bon balai et a peine cinq minutes plus tard, Ginny Weasley l'avait surpris alors qu'il acceptait un rendez-vous avec Colin Crivey.

A cause de cet étrange comportement personne n'avait trouvé étonnant de le voir sortir se promener au bord du lac alors que la température était très en dessous de zéro.

Harry longeait la plage de galets depuis presque dix minutes, ses lèvres étaient toutes bleues et ses doigts engourdis. Il commençait à se dire qu'il n'aurait pas du venir, visiblement un Serpentard en plein phase d'ennui lui avait envoyé un message sans avoir l'attention de se rendre au rendez-vous qu'il lui fixait.

Il épousseta d'un geste énervé sa cape couverte de neige, et décida de rentrer. Il avait mieux à faire que d'attendre un hypothétique étudiant ayant soit disant quelque chose de très important à lui dire.

Harry était déjà à mi-chemin du château lorsqu'il distingua la silhouette d'Owen qui approchait. Le jeune homme avançait très lentement comme s'il n'avait pas envie d'être là où il était et que chaque pas s'accompagnait de l'envie de faire demi-tour.

A quelques mètres d'Harry, le jeune Poufsouffle s'arrêta et déglutit.

- Salut Owen, lança le Gryffondor, c'est toi qui m'as fait parvenir ça ?

Harry sortit le morceau de parchemin qui lui fixait rendez vous et l'adolescent acquiesça silencieusement.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, demanda Harry qui sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Oui, souffla le jeune Poufsouffle tout juste assez fort pour que le Sauveur l'entende.

Après un instant de silence, Owen prit une profonde respiration.

- Il faut que je te parle de la soirée d'hier, lâcha-t-il d'une traite.

Harry garda le silence ne souhaitant pas intimider d'avantage Poufsouffle qui semblait à deux doigts de l'évanouissement tant il était nerveux. Quand il repensait au peu dont il se souvenait concernant la veille, il ne comprenait pas la soudaine anxiété du jeune homme.

- D'abord tu dois me promettre que quoi que je te dise tu ne te mettras pas en colère…

- Oui pas de problème, je te le promets, répondit Harry qui détestait pourtant répondre à ce genre de question qui ne présageait jamais rien de bon.

Owen parut soulagé, il s'approcha un peu d'Harry enfonça les mains dans les poches de sa cape.

- Il y a quelques jours, commença-t-il, j'ai fait exploser un chaudron en cours de potion et le professeur Rogue m'a collé trois heures de retenues…

Harry ne voyait pas ce que cette histoire avait à voir avec la soirée qu'il avait oublié. Il était de notoriété que le professeur de potions de Poudlard était plus que sévère, il devait coller au minimum dix élèves par semaine et cela n'avait rien d'une nouveauté, pourtant il garda le silence.

- J'ai du récurer des chaudrons trois soirs de suite et il y avait quelques Serpentards qui prenaient des cours d'approfondissement lorsque je me rendais aux cachots. Milicent Bulstrode a réalisé une potion que je lui ai volée…

Le Gryffondor fixait Owen sans cesser de chercher en quoi cette histoire pouvait l'intéresser.

- Je t'aime beaucoup Harry et je voulais que tu me remarques, murmura Owen en changeant brusquement de ton. Alors quand tu as commencé à me regarder il y a quelques jours, je me suis dit que je t'intéressais peut-être, mais à Poudlard il y a des dizaines d'élèves et j'ai eu peur que tu préfères quelqu'un de plus âgé.

- Est-ce que tu m'as donné une potion dont tu ne connaissais pas les effets, demanda Harry qui ne pouvait pas croire qu'Owen ait cherché à lui faire du mal consciemment.

- Je savais ce que la potion te ferait parce que Milicent avait dit au Professeur Rogue qu'il était dangereux de réaliser une potion aussi traitre dans l'enceinte de l'école surtout avec le nombre d'étudiant manipulé par leurs hormones.

Harry qui commençait à comprendre, sentit le dégout lui monter aux lèvres. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit au jeune homme il ne pouvait pas ne pas se mettre en colère.

- Tu m'as drogué ?, hurla-t-il.

- Je… Je suis désolé, sanglota le Poufsouffle. Ne te mets pas en colère s'il te plait…

- Oui, d'accord, répondit immédiatement Harry.

Owen leva sur lui un regard étonné avant de continuer son récit.

- J'ai versé la potion dans ton verre lorsque nous étions encore à la soirée et après on s'est embrassé et je t'ai demandé si tu voulais aller ailleurs… Mais il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, je te le promets, je n'aurais pas pu de toute façon, j'avais trop honte de ce que je faisais.

Harry serra les poings pour se retenir de le frapper. Bien sur que si il s'était passé quelque chose, même si ce n'était pas avec lui.

- Quels étaient les effets exacts de cette potion ?, demanda-t-il avec hargne. Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé errer dans les couloirs de Poudlard totalement drogué si tu avais honte de toi.

- La potion désinhibe et provoque des pertes de mémoire mais elle a surtout des effets aphrodisiaques, commença Owen. Mais je ne t'ai pas laissé, se défendit-il ensuite. On était dans le parc, j'avais froid et tu m'as donné ta cape… On s'embrassait et on a croisé Draco qui était avec Pansy. Tu as commencé à dire des trucs très bizarre sur lui, comme quoi il ne s'assumait pas et ça l'a mis en colère mais quand il a voulu te frapper je l'en ai empêché en lui disant que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal. Alors il a compris que je t'avais fait quelque chose et ça l'a énervé encore plus. Il m'a frappé et je suis tombé. J'ai du me cogner la tête parce que je me suis évanoui et quand j'ai repris connaissance, j'étais tout seul. Je suis monté me coucher sans t'avoir revu.

Malgré l'explication du jeune homme, aucun souvenir ne revenait à Harry, il aurait aimé qu'un flash ou un indice lui permettent de donner foi à l'histoire du Poufsouffle, mais sa mémoire restait obstinément bloquée.

La seule chose qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui était que finalement Hermione avait raison, il n'aurait pas du passer d'un lit à l'autre sans se soucier des conséquences.

Même si Owen était un parfait abruti il n'aurait pas agi ainsi s'il avait pensé ne serait ce qu'une seconde qu'il resterait avec lui plus d'une nuit.

Le Gryffondor prenait conscience que tout Poudlard le voyait comme un atrophié du cœur, incapable d'aimer… Et ils n'avaient pas tord.

Bien que certaines de ses questions aient enfin une réponse la plus importante restait encore un mystère. Pourquoi s'était-il retrouvé dans le même lit que Pansy?

Owen trépignait en sautant d'un pied sur l'autre. Il devait avoir froid mais Harry n'en tint pas compte, il n'avait qu'une envie, le frapper et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se mettre en colère.

- Harry, je sais que ça sera dur mais… Me pardonneras-tu ce que j'ai fait?

Le Gryffondor savait qu'il aurait du répondre non, comment pourrait-il pardonner aussi facilement à une personne qui avait essayé d'abuser de lui ? Et pourtant il acquiesça.

**OoOoO**

De là où il se trouvait, Draco voyait parfaitement Harry et Owen discuter. Près de lui se tenait Milicent qui fixait elle aussi la scène. Contrairement à son camarade, elle ne se demandait pas de quoi les deux étudiants étaient en train de parler parce qu'elle le savait avec certitude.

Après la petite discussion qu'elle avait eue avec le jeune Poufsouffle elle ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il était en train de faire ce qu'elle lui avait conseillé. Tout avouer.

Cependant elle trouvait étrange que le Gryffondor reste sans réaction alors qu'il aurait déjà du lui sauter à la gorge depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Elle s'éloigna de Draco et de la fenêtre où ce dernier était posté en faction.

A quoi bon attendre le moment où le sauveur du monde sorcier allait réduire en bouillie un pauvre Poufsouffle atteint de stupidité chronique ?

- Tu comptes en faire quoi de cette potion ?, demanda-t-elle à Draco qui n'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux les deux étudiants.

- La jeter. Severus n'aurait jamais du te demander de la préparer, elle est dangereuse et entre de mauvaises mains elle peut faire de gros dégâts.

- Cassez-vous, lança Milicent au groupe d'étudiants qui venait d'entrer dans le couloir.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Draco et l'obligea à s'éloigner de la fenêtre.

- Est-ce que par hasard tu serais amoureux de Potter?

- QUOI ?, s'emporta le jeune homme. Tu es folle ou tu as envie que je t'envoi un doloris pour te faire réfléchir avant de parler.

Milicent n'avait pas peur de Draco, même si beaucoup le croyait sans cœur elle avait la chance de savoir qu'elle faisait partie de ses rares amis.

- Tu savais que Cauldwell avait ma potion parce que tu l'as surpris hier avec Potter et que tu as remarqué qu'il l'avait drogué. Alors laisse-moi te poser la question autrement, depuis quand voles-tu au secours de Potter…

- Je le déteste, répondit Draco, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que je le laisse se faire violer.

La jeune fille soupira, et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Est-ce que tu as toujours été d'aussi mauvaise foi ? Ce matin tu nous as fait une syncope parce que tu ne savais pas ou été Pansy…

- Et alors ?, coupa le préfet des Serpentard.

Milicent croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le regarda avec moquerie.

- Je pense que ce n'était pas elle que tu cherchais. Tu avais remarqué que Potter était aux abonnés absents et comme elle avait elle aussi disparu tu en as déduit qu'il était ensemble…

- Mili, je crois sérieusement qu'il faut que tu arrêtes ta psychologie de bas étages… Il y avait plus de dix étudiants absents au petit déjeuner ce matin, pourquoi j'aurais supposé que Pansy était avec ce crétin de Potter.

- Parce qu'au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué elle a de nouveau disparu mais ça ne t'inquiet pas plus que ça… Parce que tu sais où est Potter.

- Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu, répondit Draco en s'éloignant. Et au cas où tu ne le saurais pas Pansy et Potter étaient bel et bien ensemble cette nuit et je n'ai tué ni l'un ni l'autre…

- Peut-être parce que tu n'as pas encore trouvé Pansy, répondit la jeune fille alors que son ami avait déjà disparu à l'angle du couloir

**OoOoO**

- Harry, j'ai laissé mon livre de botanique dans les serres et je dois aller voir Flitwick dans dix minutes, tu pourrais aller me le récupérer, s'il te plait…

- Oui pas de soucis.

Ron regarda Harry s'éloigner avant de reporter son attention sur Hermione.

- Ben quoi?, demanda la jeune fille qui ne voyait pas ou son ami voulait en venir.

-Attends tu vas voir, lui répondit-il. Harry attends, en fait c'est Rogue qui me l'a confisqué, tu pourrais aller lui demander.

Harry qui était déjà prés de la porte de la salle commune se retourna l'air mécontent.

- Oui, j'y vais, dit-il en reprenant son chemin.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Harry, je crois bien que Draco a essayé ton balai lors du dernier entrainement de Quidditch, tu pourrais aller le tuer…, essaya-t-elle.

Le Survivant s'arrêta de nouveau et fixa ses amis de plus en plus énervé.

- Oui, pas de problème.

Ron se leva et le rattrapa.

- On a changé d'avis, on préfèrerait que tu restes avec nous pour discuter, c'est te dis.

- Oui, bien sur.

Hermione attrapa son livre de sortilège et le feuilleta rapidement.

- Comment tu as découvert ça ?, demanda-t-elle à Ron.

- Vous serriez gentils d'arrêter vos expériences, s'énerva Harry. Ca n'a rien de drôle. C'est moi qui en ai parlé à Ron j'ai eu des doutes lorsque j'ai parlé avec Owen…

- Quel enflure celui là, j'en reviens pas qu'il ait fait un truc pareil, coupa Ron.

Harry jeta le morceau de parchemin que le Poufsouffle lui avait envoyé dans la cheminée et le regarda brûler avec attention.

- En tous cas il n'y a aucun sort qui s'apparente à tes symptômes, c'est assez surprenant…

- Ca n'a rien de surprenant, grogna Harry. C'est un coup de Draco.

Hermione secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Pourquoi dès qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, ça vient forcément de Draco.

Le survivant la regarda et lui sourit comme s'il elle était une simple d'esprit.

- Peut-être parce que la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé il m'a dit "A partir de maintenant tu ne sais plus dire non"

- Oh, lança Hermione, alors d'accord c'est peut-être de sa faute. Mais tu ne peux pas dire qu'il n'avait pas une bonne raison cette fois. Après tout tu as couché avec sa future femme, il a le droit de se venger, et puis ce n'est pas bien méchant…

- Pas bien méchant!, hurla Harry en se levant d'un bon. Qui a été obligé de s'inscrire au club des pipelettes de Lavande et Parvati, qui va devoir faire faire un essai à Neville qui s'est mis en tête de devenir batteur et qui à promis à Colin de lui accorder une séance photo personnelle.

- Et tout ça avant le repas de ce soir après lequel tu dois retrouver Pansy, se moqua Ron.

- Merci Ron… répondit Harry. Ton soutien me va droit au cœur. Si vous n'avez rien de plus intéressant à me dire, je vais vous laisser. J'ai rendez-vous à quatorze heures pour ma première réunion du club.

Le jeune homme entendit distinctement Hermione pouffer mais il se retint de tout commentaire. Si Draco n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour se venger que de l'obliger à dire oui à tout ce qu'on lui proposait, il pouvait s'estimer chanceux.

**OoOoO**

Lorsqu'Harry entra dans la salle de classe qui servait de salle de réunion aux pipelettes de Poudlard une vision d'horreur lui brûla la rétine.

Lavande Brown, Parvati et Padma Patil, Vicky Frobisher, Hannah Abbott et Rose Zeller étaient installées autour d'une table couverte d'une nappe rose.

Harry s'avança vers le groupe et Lavande se leva en poussant un cri d'excitation strident.

- Mesdemoiselles, dit-elle en sautillant sur place, Harry participe aujourd'hui à sa première réunion alors j'aimerais qu'on lui fasse toutes un accueil digne de ce nom.

- Bienvenu Harry, récitèrent les six adolescentes.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire crispé. Il regarda chacune des pipelettes et se demanda une fois de plus comment il avait pu en arriver là. Il s'installa sur l'unique chaise libre, et remarqua en tressaillant le regard amoureux que Vicky posait sur lui. L'heure qui allait suivre risquait de lui paraitre interminable.

- Maintenant que tu fais parti des nôtres tu dois porter ceci…

Lavande tendit un badge à Harry sur lequel était inscrit "Pipelette un jour pipelette toujours" et le jeune homme sentit qu'il touchait le fond.

- Bien, reprit Lavande alors pour commencer nous allons faire un petit tour de table, chacune d'entre vous… euh pardon….

Elle jeta à Harry un regard d'excuse.

- Chacun d'entre vous allez me faire un rapport de la semaine avec toutes les informations que vous avez pu glaner sur les différentes rumeurs qui circulent. Vicky, on commence par toi…

La jeune fille se leva.

- Eloïse Midgen est amoureuse de Ronald Weasley, elle a passé la mâtiné à parler de lui a Sally-Ann mais lui il ne voit pas les choses de la même manière… Je pense qu'on court à la catastrophe avec cette histoire surtout lorsqu'il aura trouvé une autre proie.

- Bien, répondit Lavande mais pour le moment cette histoire est au point mort, on n'en reparlera lorsque les choses s'aggraveront.

Harry était à deux doigts de la nausée mais son calvaire ne faisait que commencer.

- J'aimerais que l'on reparle de l'affaire Ernie, proposa Rose.

- Oooh non… Je croyais que cette histoire était classée, se lamenta Padma.

Harry regarda les visages déçus des six jeunes filles et une question lui monta aux lèvres sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Qu'est ce que c'est l'histoire Ernie ?

- Ernie McMillan est un Poufsouffle et il a une petite amie depuis presque trois semaines. C'est assez surprenant pour qu'on ait décidé de s'en mêler. Les Poufsouffles ne sont pas connus pour être des bourreaux des cœurs mais même après quinze jours de recherche, nous ne savons toujours pas avec qui il sort.

- Et en quoi est ce que c'est si important de savoir avec qui il sort.

Six regards outrés se tournèrent vers lui.

- Mais voyons Harry expliqua Lavande, Poudlard a le droit de connaitre la vérité sur ce que ses étudiants vivent. C'est une question d'honnêteté.

Harry ne voyait pas trop en quoi fouiller dans la vie privée de gens était en relation avec l'honnêteté mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Il ne lui restait plus que quarante cinq minutes et il serait libéré de ce calvaire… Avant de passer au second

**OoOoO**

Draco entra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui, il fit quelques pas dans la pièce en pestant contre Milicent. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui dise ce qu'il pensait, surtout lorsqu'il s'évertuait à le nier.

Le jeune homme se jeta sur son lit et ferma les yeux, il avait chaud, trop chaud… Il arracha sa chemise et la jeta dans un coin de la pièce.

Il fourra la tête dans son oreiller, et poussa un hurlement de rage, il aurait du clouer le bec de Milicent au lieu de la laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement.

Le bruit de la porte de sa salle de bain privée l'obligea à se retourner et il aperçut alors Harry debout au pied de son lit.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là Potter.

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas. Il s'approcha du lit où Draco était toujours installé tout en déboutonnant sa chemise.

- Potter arrête ça tout de suite.

- Ok, répondit le Brun. J'étais loin de me douter que tu aimais qu'on te dise oui au point d'empêcher les gens de te dire te dire non.

Lentement Draco se leva, ses yeux ne quittaient pas le torse de son ennemi comme ceux d'un enfant devant la vitrine d'un marchant de glace.

Il passa derrière Harry et il l'entoura de ses bras. Son coeur battait trop vite, ses mains devenaient moites et sa bouche sèche.

Il avait envie de se frotter contre lui, de lui montrer à quel point il était excité par sa simple présence. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait décidé Harry à venir jusque dans sa chambre mais et il comptait bien en profité. Il savait déjà comment il ferait et surtout ce qu'il ressentirait lorsqu'il serait en lui... Cette sensation unique de plaisir total...

Le Serpentard ne ferait dans la douceur, il martèlerait le Survivant jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle son nom et après seulement, il viendrait à son tour.

Draco colla sa bouche tout près de son oreille.

- Tu as envie de moi ?, susurra-t-il

- Oui, répondit Harry.

- Tu veux que je te baise ?

- Oui.

Le Préfet sourire, Harry était soumis, il adorait cela... Il lécha le lobe qui se trouvait à porté et apprécia les frissons qui parcoururent le Gryffondor. Lentement il lui enleva sa chemise et lui embrassa l'épaule.

- tu veux que je mène la dance ?

- Oui

Draco obligea Harry à s'allonger. Son désir était de plus en plus fort, presque douloureux. Il lui enleva ses derniers vêtements et laissa glisser ses doigts le long de ses jambes.

- Tu m'aimes, demanda Draco alors qu'il commençait à glisser une main entre ses fesses pour le caresser.

- Non.

Le Serpentard sursauta. Paniqué, le souffle court, il regarda tout autour de lui pour constater qu'il était seul. Il posa une main sur son front couvert de sueur puis laissa glisser son regard jusqu'à son bas ventre. En dix-sept ans d'existence, c'était la première fois qu'il éjaculait dans son sommeil. Potter lui faisait trop d'effet, cela ne pouvait plus durer.

A suivre ...


	5. Chapitre 5 La vérité sur Ernie

Je dédicace ce chapitre à Meliyah parce que finalement quand on a la motivation tout est possible.

Merci à tous ceux qui me laisse des reviews mais aussi à tous ceux qui lise cette fic.

**OoOoO Bonne Lecture OoOoO**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5<p>

La vérité sur Ernie

L'une des premières règle que Dumbledore expliquait aux élèves de première année lors du banquet de répartition était qu'ils devaient jamais pénétrer dans la forêt qui bordait Poudlard. Parfois, il arrivait qu'un élève un peu plus curieux que les autres ose demander pourquoi. Le directeur de l'école faisait alors dans une description horriblement détaillée de certaines des créatures qui habitaient les lieux.

Harry avait fait assez de séjour dans la forêt interdite pour savoir que le vieux sorcier était loin de la vérité, mais lors de ses descriptions Dumbledore en disait juste assez pour dissuader les élèves de braver l'interdit.

Le Gryffondor fut donc plus que surpris de voir un étudiant courir en direction du bois alors qu'il se rendait au terrain de Quidditch.

Parce que ça curiosité avait toujours été son plus gros problème et malgré le fait que Neville devait l'attendre depuis dix bonnes minutes, Harry décida de suivre l'inconscient qui venait de disparaitre à l'orée de la forêt. Le jeune sauveur pénétra dans les bois et remarqua immédiatement que l'atmosphère était plus chaude qu'a l'extérieur, les arbres devaient faire bouclier au froid et il n'y avait pas un seul flocon de neige en vu.

Harry chercha des yeux le jeune homme qu'il poursuivait et l'aperçut adossé à un arbre semblant attendre quelqu'un. Il l'observa quelques secondes, cherchant à identifier la maison à laquelle il appartenait sans pour autant y parvenir.

Le sauveur imaginait facilement un Gryffondor braver l'autorité à la recherche d'une montée d'adrénaline mais il était certain qu'il aurait reconnu quelqu'un de sa maison. Il se creusa la tête et du s'avouer qu'un Serpentard pouvait également trouver le courage de pénétrer ici s'il avait un sale tour à jouer à quelqu'un. Quant aux Serdaigles, pourtant plus raisonnable, l'un d'eux aurait pu être poussé par la curiosité.

Harry décida de s'approcher. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'a quelques pas du jeune homme, il reconnu les couleurs de Poufsouffle. Pourquoi un élève de la plus froussarde des maisons de Poudlard avait-il décidé de faire une petite promenade dans la forêt interdite ?

Harry continua son examen et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Cet élève n'était pas totalement stupide puisqu'il semblait effrayé par les lieux. Pourtant, au delà de la peur, le Gryffondor distingua également de l'impatience.

Alors qu'il se demandait avec qui le jeune homme avait rendez-vous dans un endroit aussi peu attirant, une idée terrifiante lui traversa l'esprit. Il n'avait suffit que d'une heure à Lavande et Parvati pour le transformer en commère… Il imaginait d'ailleurs parfaitement l'une des deux adolescentes à la même place que lui en train d'espionner pour savoir pourquoi ? Comment ? Et avec qui ?

Le Gryffondor ferma les yeux. Il essaya de se persuader qu'il était là dans l'unique but de sauver un étudiant qui mettait consciemment sa vie en danger en entrant dans le lieu le plus dangereux de Poudlard mais il était trop tard, son esprit avait déjà fait le rapprochement entre lui et les pipelettes. Il était un cas désespéré, bientôt il serait lui aussi à la recherche de nouveaux ragots.

Lorsqu'il perçut les pas d'une seconde personne approcher il refusa de se retourner pour voir de qui il s'agissait, et lorsqu'il entendit une voix féminine prononcer le prénom d'Ernie il partit en courant en direction du parc de Poudlard.

Harry nota que si Lavande était avertie de ce qu'il venait de faire elle le renverrait sur le champ du club des pipelettes. L'idée était tentante, il trouverait bien un moyen pour qu'elle apprenne.

OoOoO

Hermione n'aimait pas la salle commune des Serpentards. Elle la trouvait trop sombre, humide et triste, tout le contraire de celle des Gryffondors. Pourtant depuis qu'elle sortait avec Théo, elle y passait souvent ses samedis après midi, comme le jeune homme acceptait parfois de passer quelques heures devant un bon feu de cheminé entouré de rouges et ors.

Pour l'heure la jeune fille était seule c'était assez rare car bon nombre de Serpentard n'acceptait pas la présence d'étrangers dans leur territoire. Si elle n'avait pas été la petite amie d'un ami proche de Draco elle n'aurait surement pas fait long feu en ses lieux. En attendant Théo, Hermione avait décidé de travailler, mais une fois n'est pas coutume, l'adolescente se laissa distraire par ce qui l'entourait. Son regard était fixait sur le portrait de Phineas Nigellus Black, elle se souvenait l'avoir vu dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard et également Square Grimmaurd. Il était le moins populaire de tous les directeurs que Poudlard ait connu et Hermione commençait à comprendre pourquoi. Il dégageait une telle hostilité que même les Serpentards qui auraient du être fière que l'un des leurs ait obtenu un poste aussi prestigieux craignaient de croiser son regard.

Théodore s'installa près d'elle la faisant sursauter, il la serra dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Tu trembles, tu as froid ? demanda-t-il.

- Il doit faire à peine 10 degrés ici, répondit la jeune fille en se blottissant contre lui.

- Et je n'étais pas là pour te tenir chaud…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas, Théo était un Serpentard et il aimait se croire indispensable.

- Tu étais avec Draco ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, Milicent avait besoin de me parler... Si tu veux mon avis, elle déraille complètement.

La Gryffondor ne chercha pas à comprendre. Elle ne connaissait pas très bien l'unique Serpentard issu de parents Moldus mais elle avait compris depuis longtemps que la jeune fille était un cas un peu spécial.

Elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

- Tu sais ce que Draco a fait à Harry ?

- Non…

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant au comportement de l'élu.

- Il lui a jeté un sort qui l'oblige à dire oui à tout ce qu'on lui demande mais aussi à toutes les affirmations qu'on lui fait.

- Vraiment?, s'étonna Théo. Drôle de vengeance. Il aurait pu trouver pire.

- C'est plus marrant que méchant mais…

Hermione releva la tête pour le fixer.

- Tu pourrais essayer de lui demander de lever le sort ? Si cette histoire s'ébruite, ça pourrait devenir problématique.

Le Serpentard soupira, il n'aimait pas contrarier Hermione et il avait parfois l'impression de ne vivre que pour lui faire plaisir mais cette fois il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'aider.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça…, dit-il. Je lui ai déjà menti et il l'a très mal pris, si maintenant je lui demande d'avoir pitié de Potter il ne le supportera pas.

- Mais…

- Hermione, coupa le jeune homme qui n'avait pas l'intention de céder. Ne me demande pas ça. Dis-toi que Potter a eu de la chance qu'il ne fasse pas pire. D'ici quelques jours Draco retirera le sort. Un peu de patience…

Hermione reposa la tête contre l'épaule du Serpentard. Elle comprenait que Théo prenne le parti de son ami, mais il ne l'empêcherait pas de parler à Draco.

OoOoO

- Attention, pas si près… ATTENTION !

Neville heurta Harry et les deux amis perdirent l'équilibre. Si le capitaine de l'équipe réussit à se rattraper pour éviter la chute, l'apprenti batteur tomba comme une masse avant de s'écraser au sol.

Harry atterrit aussi rapidement qu'il le put et se pencha sur son ami qui ne bougeait plus.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se redressa en grimaçant.

- Je crois que j'ai eu de la chance, murmura-t-il. Je suis trop nul...

- J'ai simplement l'impression que tu as peur du balai , répondit Harry. Dès qu'il entre en mouvement tu ne le diriges pas, tu le laisses aller au petit bonheur la chance.

- Je te fais perdre ton temps…

Harry lui tendit une main et l'aida à se lever.

- Si tu crois que tu vas échouer alors tu échoueras.

- Mais je suis nul et tu le sais, ne dis pas le contraire.

Harry avait essayé de contourner la réponse et en temps normal il aurait changé de sujet ou tout simplement mentit pour ne pas faire de peine à son ami mais parce que Malefoy en avait décidé autrement la seule réponse qu'il pouvait donner fini par franchir ses lèvres.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

Neville baissa la tête et fixa ses pieds. A cet instant précis Harry aurait volontiers frappé Malefoy avec la batte qui gisait aux pieds de son ami.

- Il te faut de l'entrainement, expliqua-t-il, monte sur ton balai et suis moi…

Les deux amis prirent de l'altitude et Harry commença à faire des cercles parfaits autour de Neville.

- Tiens ton balai fermement, expliqu'a-t-il, et regarde bien chacun de mes mouvements…

Alors qu'il continuait de tourner autour du jeune homme, l'attention du Gryffondor fut attirée par une étudiante qui sortait de la forêt interdite. Tout comme il avait réussi à la reconnaitre en ne voyant que le haut de son crâne lorsqu'il s'était réveillé auprès d'elle, Harry sut en une seconde que s'agissait Pansy Parkinson. Il regarda la jeune fille se diriger vers le château alors que Neville chancelait sur son balai pour essayer d'avancer droit.

Les pièces d'un mauvais puzzle commencèrent à se mettre en place dans son esprit. Ernie avait une petite amie secrète depuis plusieurs semaines et visiblement il s'agissait de Pansy. Le jeune femme lui avait tendu piége.

Délaissant son ami, il vola aussi vite que son balai le lui permettait jusqu'à se poser près de l'adolescente. S'il avait raison alors la jeune femme n'était pas aussi idiote qu'elle le laissait paraître

OoOoO

Lorsque Draco entra en ruminant dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Hermione et Théo étaient toujours installés dans le canapé. Le jeune homme lisait alors que l'adolescente travaillait sur un devoir. Etrangement la pièce se vida, comme si la mauvaise humeur qui se dégageait du préfet de Serpentard avaient la possibilité de faire fuir tout le monde.

Le jeune homme s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils près du couple et croisa les bras sur son torse.

Hermione aurait bien demandé au nouvel arrivant si quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle savait qu'il ne lui répondrait pas ou pire, qu'il lui dirait de se mêler de ses affaires. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Théo qui ne semblait pas se préoccuper de l'état de son ami.

Pourquoi les Serpentards étaient-ils aussi égoïstes ?

Draco soupira et ferma les yeux. La petite ride qui se forma entre ses yeux indiquait clairement qu'il était plus que contrarié. Hermione donna un léger coup de coude à son petit ami qui sortit enfin de sa lecture.

- Tu as un problème avec ton devoir ?, demanda-t-il étonné.

Hermione regarda le parchemin sur lequel elle travailler et se demanda si Théo faisait exprès de ne pas remarquer le comportement de Draco ou s'il ne s'était réellement pas aperçu que son ami allait mal. Elle nota également que c'était la première fois qu'on lui demandait si elle avait besoin d'aide pour un devoir et que ce n'était pas désagréable même si elle se voyait mal répondre oui.

- Tu ne vois pas que Draco n'a pas l'air bien, chuchota-t-elle.

Théo haussa un sourcil comme s'il ne voyait pas en quoi cela le concernait.

-Tu devrais peut-être lui demander ce qu'il a, chuchota de nouveau Hermione.

- Je vais bien, grogna Draco sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

Un silence plana pendant quelques secondes mais comme tout bon Gryffondor qui se respecte la jeune fille insista.

-Tu es sur ?

- Granger, même si j'avais un problème, crois moi tu serais la dernière personne à qui j'en parlerais, s'emporta le Préfet.

- Draco, baisse d'un ton quand tu lui parles… Elle essaye juste d'être gentille.

Le ton de Théo n'exprimait aucune colère, il semblait juste faire une constatation et c'était de toute évidence le ton qu'il fallait employer car Draco ne répondit rien. Il grogna simplement une phrase incompréhensible avant de reprendre sa position initiale.

- C'est à cause d'Harry ?

Hermione savait qu'elle tentait le diable mais elle avait besoin de savoir et elle avait toujours en tête de demander à Draco de lever le sortilège qu'il avait jeté à son ami.

- Non !

- Dommage que tu ne lui aies pas laissé la chance de répondre la même chose à certaines des questions qu'on lui a posé.

Théo pinça discrètement le bras de la jeune femme espérant que cela la ferait taire. Il savait ou cette discussion allait les mener et il ne voulait pas supporter un Draco sur les nerfs toute la soirée.

- De quoi tu viens de m'accuser, demanda Draco défiant Hermione de répéter.

- D'avoir jeter un sort à Harry pour l'empêcher de dire non.

Le Serpentard se leva et alla s'appuyer contre le montant de la cheminé qui étant donné la température de la pièce ne devait pas fonctionner très souvent.

- Et pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit la jeune femme faisant mine de réfléchir. Peut-être parce que tu es le seul à qui il dise non.

En voyant le regard brulant de colère de son ami, Théo se leva et se plaça entre les deux étudiants.

- Ecoutez, je crois qu'on devrait changer de sujet, dit-il en souriant nerveusement.

Draco le repoussa et fixa Hermione.

- Potter ne sait pas dire non… Ce n'est pas un mythe.

La jeune fille ne trouva rien à répondre. La possibilité que Draco et Harry aient pu avoir une relation lui paraissait totalement impossible et pourtant ce que le Serpentard venait de lui dire ne laissé pas de place au doute.

Draco eut un rire amer. Son regard disait clairement à Hermione qu'elle ne connaissait Harry aussi bien qu'elle le croyait.

- Alors tu veux l'obliger à dire oui parce qu'il ne le dit jamais deux fois... Enfin pas a toi en tout cas.

Théodore savait qu'il avait frappé juste et Draco ne sembla pas apprécier.

OoOoO

Harry atterrit en douceur près de Pansy. La jeune fille parut gênée et surprise de le voir mais elle se reprit rapidement et lui sourit. D'un geste gracieux elle cala une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Le Gryffondor savait parfaitement qu'elle minaudait et il ne se laissa pas abuser

- J'ai besoin qu'on parle d'hier, dit-il sèchement.

L'adolescente passa son bras sous le sien et l'obligea à faire quelques pas avec elle.

- Rentrons au Château, il fait trop froid ici.

- Dis plutôt que tu veux qu'on nous voit ensemble.

Le sourire de Pansy se fit gêné mais elle haussa les épaules.

- C'est ce qui était prévu non ?

Harry avait vu juste.

- Alors c'est ça que je t'ai dit hier, que j'acceptais que l'on s'affiche ensemble.

Le Gryffondor poussa la lourde porte de l'entré du château et suivit Pansy dans le hall.

- Tu sors avec Ernie McMillan, pourquoi veux-tu qu'on pense que nous sommes ensemble ?, demanda-t-il alors qu'il était certain de connaitre la réponse.

La Serpentard regarda autour d'elle d'un air paniqué et soupira en remarquant que personne n'avait pu entendre ce qu'Harry venait de dire.

- Comment sais-tu pour Ernie et moi ?

- Peu importe! Réponds à ma question!

Pansy les attira à l'écart.

- Hier tu as dit que tu acceptais et que tu ne me poserais pas de questions.

- Hier j'ai été drogué par un Poufsouffle complètement débile, répondit Harry.

L'adolescent passa une nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

- Tu veux que je te dise ce que je crois ?, demanda le Gryffondor.

Pansy le regarda sans rien dire.

- Tu as eu peur que Draco apprenne que tu voyais quelqu'un d'autre. Et tu t'es dit que s'il pensait que c'était moi il n'oserait rien faire alors qu'il ferait de la vie d'un pauvre Poufsouffle comme Ernie un enfer.

- Tu as dis que tu acceptais, murmura la jeune femme.

- Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, s'emporta Harry. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre nous hier?

- Ernie pensait que ce serait mieux si on passait une nuit ensemble parce qu'il espérait que quelqu'un nous voit. Il ne s'est rien passé, tu n'étais pas en état…

- Mais c'est pas vrai, est-ce que tous les Poufsouffles sont des Serpentards en puissance ?

Harry posa une main sur ses yeux et essaya de réfléchir aux douze dernières heures qu'il venait de vivre. Un détail le frappa le mettant plus que mal à l'aise.

- Tu étais nue sous les draps…

Pansy eut le bon gout de rougir

- J'ai remarqué que tu étais bizarre hier, tu titubais, tu bafouillais quand tu ne te lançais pas dans des tirades hallucinantes dont je ne comprenais pas grand-chose. Je me suis dit que tu ne te souviendrais surement pas de la soirée et donc de notre petit accord alors après que tu te sois endormi, je me suis déshabillée et je me suis allongée près de toi. J'ai pensé que si tu croyais que nous l'avions vraiment fait… ce serait mieux.

Le Gryffondor croisa les bras sur son torse.

- Mieux pour qui ? Pas pour moi en tout cas…

- Harry !, appela Colin Crivey en courant vers le couple. Ca fait un quart d'heure que je te cherche. Neville est à l'infirmerie… Je crois qu'il a raté un atterrissage et il m'a dit de te dire que ce n'était pas grave.

Le Sauveur se serait volontiers frappé. Il avait abandonné son ami sur un balai à vingt mètres du sol. Il n'aurait pas agi autrement s'il avait voulu le tuer.

- N'oublie pas que tu me dois une heure de pose pour mes photos, ajouta le jeune Gryffondor.

- Oui, j'arrive, répondit distraitement Harry

Pansy regarda avec mépris Colin qui brûlait d'excitation par le simple fait de se trouver près de son héros.

- Je te signal que nous n'avons pas fini de discuter, dit-elle. On termine avant.

- Oui, pas de soucis…

- Mais Harry, geignit Colin, il n'y a personne dans les vestiaires de Quidditch et j'ai une idée géniale qu'on pourrait mettre en pratique dans les douches. Il faut qu'on y aille maintenant.

- Oui, on y va.

- Non, s'emporta la Serpentard. Harry on…

- STOP !, hurla le Survivant. Taisez-vous !

Pansy et Colin se figèrent.

- Tu dois lui dire pour nous, expliqua-t-il à Pansy, parce que je ne jouerais pas à ton petit jeu. Tu n'as pas idée des conséquences de ce que tu es en train de faire et si tu ne lui dis pas, je le ferais. Quant à toi ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Colin, j'ai accepté une séance de photo par une séance porno sous les douches…

- Mais Harry…, se plaignirent les deux adolescents.

- Attention, prévint le Sauveur, le premier de vous deux qui me pose une autre question, je lui fais avaler sa baguette…

OoOoO

Harry feuilletait sans relâche tous les livres de sortilège qu'abritait la bibliothèque. De temps en temps, le flash de l'appareil photo de Colin l'aveuglait mais il n'y faisait plus attention, trop absorbé par ses recherches.

- Harry fait un effort au moins, se plaignit le photographe tout en continua de le mitrailler avec son appareil.

Le sauveur leva les yeux vers le jeune homme et pencha la tête sur le coté en affichant le sourire le plus forcé qu'il put.

- Si tu pouvais enlever ta chemise ce serait quand même mieux…

- Oui c'est vrai, répondit Harry avant de secouer la tête et de claquer le livre qu'il lisait. Colin qu'est ce que je t'ai dit au sujet des questions, des affirmations ou de tout autre style de phrase à laquelle je suis susceptible de répondre oui…

Colin soupira et reposa son appareil avant de s'installer près de l'élu.

- Si tu es victime d'un _yebo_ il n'y a pas trente-six façons de t'en débarrasser, dit-il.

- Un quoi ?, demanda Harry.

- Un _yebo,_ répéta Colin, ça veut dire "oui " en Zoulou. C'est un sort créé par un guerrier qui…

Face au regard in intéressé de son héros, le jeune photographe décida d'abréger.

- Bref j'ai cru comprendre que tu ne pouvais plus dire non et comme c'est le seul sort qui a cet effet, j'en déduis que quelqu'un te l'a lancé et je connais le contre sort si ça peut t'aider…

Pour la première fois de sa vie Harry eut une folle envie d'embrasser Colin. Son pot de colle personnel venait de lui donner la première bonne nouvelle de la journée…

A suivre...


	6. Chapitre 6 Une nuit

Bonjour a tous,

Vous rêvez de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre Harry et Draco alors ce chapitre est fait pour vous...

**OoOoO Bonne Lecture OoOoO**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6<p>

Une nuit

Le dîner venait de prendre fin et la grande salle se vidait peu à peu. Quelques étudiants se rendaient pour à la bibliothèque afin de finir leur devoir en retard mais la plupart rentraient simplement à leur salle commune pour passer la dernière soirée du week-end à discuter.

Harry n'avait pratiquement rien mangé. Depuis le début de la journée il avait du avaler en tout et pour tout un croissant et un chocolat chaud le matin. Bien qu'il ait eu la confirmation de la bouche même de Pansy qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux il ne se sentait toujours pas bien.

Il regarda Ron quitter la table avec Natalie McDonald et Hermione le suivre accompagnée de Théodore. Il leur avait dit qu'il devait passer à la bibliothèque pour finir son devoir de Métamorphose mais en réalité le Gryffondor avait simplement besoin d'être seul.

La journée avait été longue, trop longue et la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Draco dans la cours pavée lui revenait en mémoire avec de plus en plus de précision amenant avec elle des questions dérangeantes.

Le Gryffondor avait cru que Draco était en colère à cause de l'infidélité de Pansy mais les paroles qu'il avaient eu dans la cours pavée et le sort du Yebo ne collaient pas avec cette hypothèse. Il y avait autre chose. La jalousie aurait du pousser Draco à faire pire qu'un simple sort qui était plus embêtant que dangereux.

Le jeune homme soupira et regarda autour de lui. Il était seul à présent dans la grande salle qui paraissait lugubre sans les discussions et les rires des élèves. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur ses bras croisés et ferma les yeux.

**"_- Je ne serais jamais à ta merci le balafré, gronda Draco._**

**_Le survivant ne répondit pas. Quelque chose d'étrange était en train de se produire, il se pencha lentement sur son ennemi qui arrêta de respirer attendant la suite avec appréhension. Harry ferma les yeux et Draco l'imita. Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent une décharge électrique les traversa tous les deux._**

**_Le baiser de Draco irradia Harry. C'était différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu et en même temps très étrange. Il repensait à toutes leurs disputes, toutes les horreurs qu'ils s'étaient dites mais c'était comme si plus rien ne comptaient. _**

**_Le Draco qu'il embrassait n'avait rien à voir avec le monstre d'égoïsme qui semait la terreur dans Poudlard avec ses répliques acerbes et sa méchanceté gratuite. C'était une autre personne, tendre, douce, et la main qu'il glissa dans ses cheveux le prouvait par sa légèreté et la sensualité qu'elle mettait à lisser chacune de ses mèches._**

**_Harry mit fin au baiser et encra son regard dans celui du Blond. Il cherchait une approbation, une invitation à aller plus loin et il la trouva, dans son sourire qui laissait passer beaucoup plus de sous-entendus que ses yeux._**

**_Lorsque le couple se retrouva dans la chambre de Draco ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et Harry ressentit une fois de plus cette sorte de décharge qui l'avait transpercé lors de leur premier baiser. _**

**_Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit sans cesser de s'embrasser et Draco roula sur Harry. Alors qu'ils commençaient de se déshabiller mutuellement le Serpentard s'arrêta et s'éloigna légèrement._**

**_- Alors, on a envie de moi ?, demanda-t-il._**

**_- Oui, répondit Harry en souriant."_**

- Potter… Potter…

Le Gryffondor sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et le secouer sans ménagement.

- Tu dors ?

Harry redressa la tête et fut surpris de voir Milicent debout près de lui.

- Bulstrode ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

La jeune fille s'installa près de lui et fit apparaître deux tasses remplies de café.

- J'ai besoin de te parler et Weasley m'a dit que tu n'avais pas quitté la grande salle après le dîner.

Elle avala une gorgée de son breuvage favori et sourit.

- Le colombien, ça c'est du vrai café.

Harry regarda la tasse qui se trouvait devant lui mais il la repoussa. S'il buvait ne serait-ce qu'une lampée de cette boisson il ne dormirait pas de la nuit.

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?, demanda-t-il

- A propos de la potion qu'Owen t'a fait boire. C'est moi qui l'ai préparé et je…

Le Gryffondor secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Si dans les dix secondes qui suivent je t'entends t'excuser, coupa-t-il, je vais directement voir Dumbledore pour lui dire que le Choixpeau a besoin d'une bonne retraite parce que je commence à croire qu'il se plante lors de la répartition des Poufsouffles et des Serpentards.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te présenter mes excuses, se défendit la jeune femme, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je le ferais. Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que je n'en avais plus et que je n'en referais pas. Par contre, j'ai du mettre Rogue au courant et désolée de te le dire mais ça la fait rire.

Harry ne s'étonna pas de la nouvelle, Severus n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était la compassion par contre il savait parfaitement se réjouir du malheur des autres.

- Est-ce que tu comptes faire quelque chose pour Cauldwell ?

Le Gryffondor n'avait pas réfléchi à la question, pour lui Owen était un imbécile qui n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il faisait. Lorsque le Poufsouffle était venu lui avouer ce qu'il avait fait, Harry l'avait trouvé tellement pitoyable qu'il était persuadé que ses remords étaient plus efficaces qu'une bonne raclée.

Milicent lorgnait la tasse qu'il n'avait pas touchée alors que la sienne était déjà vide et Harry sentit que la discussion était loin d'être terminée.

- Sérieusement, dit-il en poussant son mug vers la jeune fille. Tu n'es pas venue jusqu'ici pour me dire que Rogue se fiche complètement de mes problèmes et que je devrais faire passer à Owen l'envie de droguer les étudiants.

- C'était une entrée en matière, répondit Milicent. En réalité je me demandais si tu t'envoyais Draco.

- Quoi ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel comme si elle ne comprenait pas comment sa question pouvait le mettre mal à l'aise.

- Toi et Draco vous vous voyez non ?, insista-t-elle.

- Bien sur que non, répondit Harry.

Milicent passa un bras autour des épaules du Gryffondor et calla sa tête contre la sienne comme aurait pu le faire Hermione ou Ron.

- Allez, tu peux me le dire à moi…

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux que je te dise, grogna Harry en se dégageant. Il n'y a rien entre Malefoy et moi, tu as l'imagination un peu trop fertile crois-moi…

- C'est bizarre parce que ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il m'a dit, répondit la jeune fille.

- Vraiment ?

- Non, avoua la Serpentard, mais vu la tête que tu as fait ça confirme ce que je pensais.

Harry laissa un silence s'installer avant de se lever pour quitter la salle.

- Potter…

L'élu n'avait pas envie d'entendre ce que la jeune fille voulait lui dire car il savait que ça ne lui plairait pas, pourtant il se tourna vers elle.

- Je crois que tu avais raison tout à l'heure… A propos du Choixpeau... Mais il ne fait pas que se tromper avec les Poufsouffles et les Serpentards, il a aussi pas mal de difficultés à distinguer un bon Gryffondor…

**OoOoO**

Harry marchait dans les couloirs, à présent désert, de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure et sans sa cap d'invisibilité il se sentait complètement démuni. S'il croisait un Préfet ou un Professeur il n'aurait aucune excuse à leur donner et il n'avait pas envie de passer son prochain week-end en colle.

Sa cape d'invisibilité lui avait bien souvent sauvé la mise, il n'arrivait plus a ce souvenir du nombre de fois ou le professeur Rogue était passé près de lui sans le voir alors qu'il bravait le couvre feu. Il pouvait se venter d'être l'élève le plus discret de toute l'école, il ne s'était jamais fait prendre, si ce n'était peut-être le jour ou il avait croisé Draco et que sans pouvoir l'éviter il l'avait percuté de plein fouet avant de ce battre contre lui et de...

Pourquoi les souvenirs de cette nuit lointaine lui revenaient de manière aussi brusque ? Déjà dans la grande salle il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'y repenser et maintenant cela recommençait.

**" _Harry glissa lentement son index dans la bouche de Draco, ce dernier le lécha avec une telle application que le Gryffondor en frissonna de plaisir. Il retira son doigt pour le lécher à son tour et apprécia le goût du Serpentard qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir tant il était particulier._**

**_Le brun savait que Draco s'attendait à ce qu'il le prépare avant de le pénétrer mais il n'avait pas envie de cela. Il voulait que ce soit lui qui le prenne, il avait envie de lui appartenir et c'était étrange de ressentir un tel sentiment car il n'avait jamais apprécié que quelqu'un prenne le contrôle à sa place._**

**_Sans lâcher des yeux le corps nu de son futur amant, Harry introduisit un doigt dans son intimité. Les yeux de Draco se dilatèrent de surprise et d'envie alors que le Gryffondor appréciait la sensation qu'il se procurait. Soudain Harry arrêta son petit manège et s'installa sur Draco, d'un mouvement brusque et sachant que le Blond apprécierait, il s'empala sur lui. _**

**_Pendant une seconde il ressentit une douleur aiguë. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de traitement mais le plaisir vint rapidement lorsque Draco comment ça à bouger en lui._**

**_Lorsque le Serpentard heurta sa prostate Harry poussa un gémissement de pur plaisir. Il eut une folle envie de le supplier de recommencer mais mise à par le oui qu'il lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt avant de le déshabiller, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot et il ne comptait pas le faire._**

**_Oubliant tout ce qui ne faisait pas parti de leur plaisir le jeune couple se déchaîna. Leurs gémissements emplirent toute la pièce et dans un dernier râle presque animal Draco explosa en lui. _**

**_Quelques secondes plus tard Harry l'imita avant de se laisser tomber sur son torse couvert de sueur. Il entendit les battements désordonnés du jeune homme et soupira. Draco était extraordinaire._**

**_- On est tout poisseux, murmura le Serpentard en lui caressant les cheveux._**

**_Harry roula sur le coté et regarda son ventre maculé de sperme, Draco l'en débarrassa qu'un coup de baguette avant de se faire subir le même sort puis il se calla contre son torse. _**

**_D'abord surpris et gêné, le sauveur du monde sorcier enroula rapidement ses bras autour du Blond et sans un mot de plus le couple s'endormi."_**

Harry regarda la Grosse Dame qui dormait paisiblement dans son cadre. Il savait que s'il la réveillait elle hurlerait à l'assassin avant de le réprimander sur l'heure à laquelle il rentrait. Avec les années elle devenait de plus en plus sévère avec les fraudeurs qui ne respectaient pas le couvre feu, à croire que Rogue lui avait donné des consignes.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Harry rebroussa chemin. Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter un sermon. Pour cette nuit il irait dans la salle sur demande, seul pour une fois. Pourtant ses pas ne le conduisirent pas vers le couloir du septième étage où se trouvait la pièce magique. Il descendit un à un tous les étages du château et se retrouva rapidement devant la porte qui menait aux cachots.

Sa discussion avec Milicent le travaillait, il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle pensait qu'il n'agissait pas comme un Gryffondor. Mais ce n'était pas elle qu'il cherchait…

**" _Harry était bien, il avait chaud, il sentait le souffle lent et régulier de Draco dans son cou et pour rien au monde il n'aurait lâché le jeune homme. Après seulement quelques minutes il sentit la respiration du Serpentard s'accélérer signe qu'il venait de se réveiller mais aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne bougea comme s'ils avaient consciences qu'au moindre mouvement il en serait fini de l'instant d'intimité qu'ils vivaient._**

**_Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et le réveil de Draco rappela rapidement au deux étudiants qu'ils avaient cours._**

**_Le Blond fut le premier à bouger, il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour dégager les mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et tendit le bras pour éteindre le bruit strident qui leur vrillait les tympans._**

**_- Bien dormi Potter ?, demanda le Serpentard en callant son menton dans ses mains sur le torse d'Harry._**

**_- Oui très bien._**

**_De tous les matins où il s'était réveillé auprès de quelqu'un, Harry n'avait jamais ressenti autant de gêne. La veille dans le feu de l'action, il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait pensé qu'aux sensations que le Blond lui faisait ressentir mais maintenant que son comportement n'était plus dicté par ses hormones il se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et de tout ce que cela allait entraîner. _**

**_Pas plus tard que la veille, le professeur McGonagall les avait mis en garde. A la prochaine altercation ils seraient renvoyés et rien ne pourrait aller contre sa décision. Dumbledore lui-même était d'accord pour dire qu'ils agissaient de manière irréfléchie et qu'ils mettaient fréquemment la vie des autres étudiants en danger lorsqu'ils entamaient un duel au milieu d'un couloir._**

**_Après ce qui venait de se passer, Harry craignait que les choses ne s'aggravent entre eux pourtant Draco ne paraissait ni contrarié, ni gêné par la situation._**

**_- Mieux vaut qu'on se prépare si on ne veut pas arriver en retard, prévint Draco en se levant._**

**_- Oui, tu as raison._**

**_Draco lui jeta sa chemise en souriant._**

**_- Tu devrais peut-être prendre une douche avant de t'habiller, dit-il._**

**_- Oui, surement._**

**_Le Serpentard s'installa sur le lit près d'Harry. Il l'obligea à le regarder alors que le jeune homme cherchait à éviter son regard._**

**_- Est-ce que tu as un problème Potter ? _**

**_Le Gryffondor s'éloigna de son amant et fit quelques pas dans la pièce._**

**_- Oui, pour être franc j'ai un problème. Et au font de toi je sais que tu penses la même chose, je veux dire… Hier on a fait un peu n'importe quoi, tu ne crois pas ? _**

**_Harry n'en avait pas conscience mais Draco avait bloqué après le oui. Le oui de trop." _**

Le Gryffondor se laissa tomber sur la première marche de l'escalier, il allongea les jambes et se cala contre le mur. Son regard restait fixé sur la porte qui menait aux cachots. Même s'il se décidait à la franchir, il ne pourrait pas parler à Draco pourtant c'était de cela dont il avait besoin. De le voir. D'avoir une vrai discussion avec lui, du même genre que celle qu'ils avaient eut le lendemain de la nuit qu'il avait passé ensemble.

**"_Le professeur Rogue tournait lentement autour des élèves inspectant leurs chaudrons d'un œil critique, il grimaça en passant près de Crabbe et Goyle mais ne fit aucune réflexion. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de Neville, il le frappa d'une légère tape derrière la tête et lui montra une petite fiole noir._**

**_- Comment voulez-vous réussir votre potion si vous oubliez la moitié des ingrédients. Apprenez à réfléchir._**

**_Le jeune homme baissa la tête mais la teinte rouge que prirent ses joues n'avait rien à voir avec de la honte._**

**_Au moment où Rogue passa près d'Harry le ton qu'il employa n'avait plus rien à voir avec la moquerie qu'il avait pris pour Neville_**

**_- Monsieur Potter, gronda le Professeur, quand apprendrez-vous à faire la différence entre faire chauffer une potion et la faire bouillir._**

**_- Probablement quand il apprendra à ce servir correctement de sa deuxième baguette, chuchota Draco. _**

**_Blaise étouffa un éclat de rire mais Harry lui n'apprécia pas le sous entendu. Il n'avait pas envie que tout Poudlard apprenne qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble._**

**_Lorsque le cours prit fin le Gryffondor fut l'un des premiers à sortir. Il attendit près de la porte que Malefoy sorte à son tour et lorsqu'il passa près de lui il lui attrapa le bras._**

**_- Faut qu'on parle, dit-il._**

**_Le Serpentard se dégagea de la prise de son ennemi avant de faire signe à ses amis de partir devant._**

**_- On se retrouve en botanique, leur expliqua-t-il._**

**_Les deux étudiants firent quelques pas et Draco s'impatienta._**

**_- Qu'est ce que tu veux Potter ?_**

**_Harry le plaqua avec violence contre un mur._**

**_- Je veux que tu arrêtes tes conneries et tes réflexions débiles. Tout le monde n'a pas besoin d'être au courant._**

**_Draco se dégagea et sortit sa baguette._**

**_- Ne me touche pas, s'énerva-t-il._**

**_- Mr Potter, Mr Malefoy…_**

**_Harry et Draco se tournèrent vers le professeur McGonagall et affichèrent un sourire de circonstance._**

**_- N'oubliez notre discussion d'hier, prévint le professeur alors que Draco rangeait sa baguette._**

**_Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vu le Serpentard se tourna vers Harry._**

**_- Je ne voulais pas te vexer. Si tu veux démentir ce que j'ai dit, on peut remettre ça ce soir._**

**_- Non certainement pas, répondit Harry._**

**_Le regard de Draco se voila de colère. Il ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à un refus de la parte du jeune homme._**

**_- Si je suis venu te voir c'est pour éviter ce qui a encore faillit se produire à l'instant. J'aimerais qu'on mette au point quelques règles_**

**_- Du genre ?, demanda Draco._**

**_- Je ne sais pas…, répondit Harry qui n'avait pas encore réfléchi à la question._**

**_Il soupira et se concentra une seconde, il n'y avait qu'une règle qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur mais il se devait d'en trouver quelques autres pour que Draco ne se doute de rien._**

**_- Tu pourrais commencer par éviter d'insulter mes amis dés que tu les vois?_**

**_Le Serpentard grimaça._**

**_- Je dois pouvoir arranger ça, mais dans ce cas toi tu surveilles ton agressivité et tu évites de me jeter des sorts à la première occasion._**

**_- Très bien… Autre chose ?_**

**_Draco prit le temps de réfléchir._**

**_- Si on ne peut pas s'éviter alors abstient toi de croiser mon regard parce que le simple faut de te voir me donne envie de t'en coller une._**

**_Harry croisa les bras sur son torse._**

**_- D'accord si tu ne tournes plus autour de Ginny ou de n'importe quelle autre personne qui m'intéresse. Et une dernière chose…_**

**_- On ne se touche plus, coupa Draco qui avait rapidement compris où Harry voulait en venir en imposant des règles_**

**_Harry tendit une main vers son ennemi._**

**_- On est d'accord._**

**_Draco fixa la main du jeune homme._**

**_- On est d'accord, répondit-il sans pour autant prendre la peine de la serrer."_**

Cela faisait cinq mois que les deux adolescents avaient eu cette conversation et c'est après cette trêve qu'Harry avait commencé à sortir avec le plus de monde possible. Maintenant qu'il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir il comprenait que pendant tout ce temps il avait simplement recherché la sensation qu'il avait trouvée dans les bras de Draco.

La porte qu'il fixait toujours s'ouvrit lentement et alors qu'Harry espérait voir Draco, il fut déçu de reconnaître Hermione.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question, répondit Harry, tu n'es pas de surveillance cette semaine.

- J'étais avec Théo, expliqua la jeune femme en s'installant près de lui.

Elle essaya de lisser ses cheveux emmêlés ce qui fit sourire Harry.

- Tu connais le mot de passe de leur salle commune ?, demanda Harry sans faire de commentaire sur la tenue débraillée de son amie.

- Oui, bien sur mais j'ai promis de ne pas le dire…

Le Gryffondor soupira et se frotta les yeux, cette journée ne semblait pas vouloir finir et personne ne lui facilitait les choses.

- S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de parler à Draco.

- Au sujet de ton petit problème ?

- Non, répondit Harry, crois le ou non mais Colin connaissait le contre sort.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil étonné.

- Qu'est ce que c'était ?

- Euh..., je préférerais ne pas en parler, mais encore une fois je ne remercierais pas Draco pour ça…

Hermione se leva et s'étira. Le sourire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cacher disait clairement qu'elle était contente qu'Harry paye enfin ses excès. Pour elle cette journée était un retour de bâton bien mérité.

- Ca te fait marrer avoue le…

Hermione haussa les épaules mais ne nia pas l'évidence

- Il ne s'est rien passé entre Pansy et moi, continua le Gryffondor, et j'aimerais en parler avec lui. Sois sympa, donne-moi le mot de passe.

-Même si tu rentres dans la salle commune tu ne verras pas Draco. Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre. Il boude selon Blaise.

- Hermione, ne m'oblige pas à te supplier.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais couché avec Draco, demanda la jeune fille qui avait décidé de le faire mariner.

- Parce que c'était sans importance.

- Je ne crois pas non, dit-elle, si ça l'avait été tu m'en aurais parlé… Bon je vais me coucher ajouta-t-elle en montant quelques marches.

- Hermione, l'arrêta Harry. Le mot de passe ?

- "Harpie" mais évite de dire que tu le tiens de moi…

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre publié d'ici 20 minutes...<p>

Saowen


	7. Chapitre 7 Dernière chance

Nous somme le 8 mars, il est 22H24 et je viens de me rendre compte qu'aujourd'hui c'était la journée de la femme...

Quand je pense à mon collègue qui m'a demandé de gérer ses dossiers en retard je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de faire la première chose qui m'a traverser l'esprit à moment où il m'a tendu les papiers... Les lui balancer à la tronche en lui disant "Et si pour une fois tu faisais ton taf au lieu de t'en débarrasser"

**OoOoO Bonne Lecture OoOoO**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7<p>

Dernière chance

Le jour où Draco avait appris qu'il était nommé préfet-en-chef des Serpentards il avait dans un premier temps était tenté de refuser. Il n'avait vu que les inconvénients du poste. A savoir aider les élèves de première année lorsqu'ils étaient perdus, faire des rondes la nuit, ce qui était le plus souvent inutile, et surtout, être responsable du comportement des membres de sa maison. Pourtant après réflexion il avait admis que ce poste avait également de nombreux avantages, à commencer par la possibilité non négligeable de pouvoir distribuer des retenues et bien sur la chambre personnelle dont il bénéficiait

Ce soir là plus que jamais le jeune homme était heureux de ne pas avoir à partager un dortoir. Depuis que Théodore avait mis le doigt sur les raisons de son comportement il avait cherché à l'éviter le plus possible. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver en face de lui et de son regard perçant qui semblait dire à chaque instant « je sais tout.» Afin d'être certain que cela n'arrive pas Draco n'était même pas descendu manger, il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans la salle commune et il avait refusé d'ouvrir à Pansy qui avait pourtant insisté pour lui parler.

Sa soirée, il l'avait passé à lire et à présent son livre était ouvert sur ses genoux et il fixait le feu qui crépitait, réfléchissant aux dernières vingt quatre heures.

Il était amoureux de Harry Potter depuis si longtemps que son secret avait fini par s'ébruiter. Aujourd'hui, Théodore et Hermione étaient au courant, demain tout Poudlard en parlerait. C'était comme cela que fonctionnait le château… Le seul secret qui avait réussi à en rester un était la nuit qu'il avait passé avec le Gryffondor de nombreux mois plus tôt. Une nuit qui aurait du rester sans conséquence.

Il était près de minuit lorsque des coups frappés à sa porte firent sursauter le Serpentard, s'il fut d'abord tenté de ne pas répondre, la voix qui s'éleva pour lui demander d'ouvrir le fit changer d'avis.

Sans se presser il se leva et posa son livre sur son lit. Il prit le temps de se regarder quelques secondes dans le miroir de son armoire et de rectifier quelques mèches qui ne tombaient pas exactement comme il le voulait.

- Malefoy … Ouvre !, reprit la voix derrière la porte.

Le jeune homme obéit et resta stoïque en découvrant Harry. Sans l'inviter à entrer il retourna immédiatement s'assoir dans son fauteuil. Pendant quelques secondes le silence régna puis il entendit le Gryffondor refermer la porte et faire quelques pas dans la chambre.

- Il ne sait rien passer entre Pansy et moi, déclara Harry.

Draco ne répondit pas, il continua de fixer le feu comme si de rien était. Il lui avait fallut des années pour maîtriser ses émotions et aujourd'hui il était fier du résultat.

- Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?, demanda le Brun en s'approchant encore un peu.

- Oui, répondit distraitement le Serpentard.

- Et tu t'en fous ?

Draco tourna la tête vers le jeune homme et lui sourit avec ironie.

- Tu veux quoi ? Des applaudissements ?

- Oui pourquoi pas ? Ce serait déjà ça...

Harry s'agenouilla près du fauteuil.

- Ce que j'essaye de te dire, expliqua-t-il calmement, ce que pendant toute la soirée d'hier je n'étais pas moi-même…

- Je sais tout ça, coupa Draco en se levant. Owen Cauldwell t'a drogué avec une potion qu'il avait volée à Milicent et te croyant ivre mort Pansy a eu la bonne idée de te mettre dans son lit pour que je ne me focalise pas sur sa petite relation avec Ernie McMillan…

- Tu es au courant de ça ?, s'étonna Harry.

Le Serpentard croisa les bras sur son torse.

- Pansy est très jolie, dit-il avec mépris, mais coté neurone elle a encore des progrès à faire.

Harry le regarda sans comprendre

- Hier, j'avais rendez-vous avec elle, expliqua Draco. Je commençais à me lasser des petites cachoteries dont elle était si fière. Je voulais lui dire que je savais pour elle et son imbécile de Poufsouffle, mais Théo m'a trainé de force à ta "soirée." Par chance, Granger l'a rapidement accaparé et j'ai pu m'esquiver pour la rejoindre… C'est à ce moment là que je t'ai croisé avec Cauldwell.

Tout ce que disait Draco rejoignait parfaitement ce que Owen lui avait dit et Harry en était soulagé. Au final sa soirée ne lui était plus aussi étrangère.

- Quand je pense que tu as refilé ta cape à ce petit crétin, cracha le Serpentard. Il se pavanait avec comme si…

Conscient que la jalousie dictait ses mots Draco s'arrêta nette dans sa tirade. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et soupira.

- Tu aurais du rentrer dans ton dortoir comme je te l'avais ordonné, dit-il froidement.

- Si tu m'avais raccompagné au lieu de me laisser seul à errer dans Poudlard, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, s'emporta Harry

- Si tu réfléchissais avant de boire tout ce qu'un amant potentiel veut bien te donner, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, répliqua vertement le blond.

Les deux adolescents s'affrontèrent du regard.

- De toute façon je ne te dois rien, lâcha soudain le Gryffondor. Si tu avais l'intention de rompre avec Pansy je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as fait tout un cirque lorsque tu as cru que nous avions passé la nuit ensemble.

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, explosa Draco, j'ai toujours su qu'il n'y avait rien eu entre toi et cette garce… Ce matin au déjeuner j'ai compris en une seconde ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de cette petite dinde, je la connais par cœur…

- Mais alors c'est quoi cette scène que tu m'as fait dans la cours pavée ?, hurla à son tour Harry.

Draco fit quelques pas dans la pièce cherchant visiblement à retrouver son calme.

- Tu croyais que c'était quoi cette nuit là, demanda-t-il après quelques secondes. Un coup d'un soir juste pour s'amuser?

Harry ne répondit pas.

- As-tu la moindre idée de ce que ça fait de se livrer à quelqu'un corps et âmes, de se laisser aller sans réfléchir aux conséquences et de se lever le matin pour se rendre compte que pour l'autre ce n'était que du vent…

Le blond attendit en vain une réponse

- Je ne suis pas comme toi Potter, continua-t-il, ce ne sont pas mes hormones qui dictent ma conduite mais mes sentiments.

- J'avais des sentiments moi aussi, murmura alors le Gryffondor qui ne trouva rien d'autre à répondre.

Draco attrapa la statuette en porcelaine que Pansy lui avait offert pour Noël et il le jeta de toutes ses forces dans la direction d'Harry.

- FERME-LA, hurla-t-il.

Le Survivant se baissa pour éviter le projectile qui finit sa course contre la porte de la chambre. Il fit quelques pas en arrière stupéfait par le comportement du jeune homme.

- Ne me parle pas de sentiment quand tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est…, reprit le Serpentard sur le même ton.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait Harry eut vraiment peur du Serpentard.

- Tout le monde t'admire parce que tu as vaincu Voldemort, mais ils ont tous tort… C'est lui qui a gagné. Il a pris la seule chose qui faisait de toi quelqu'un d'unique…

Le Brun déglutit et secoua la tête de gauche à droite

- Arrête, supplia-t-il.

Draco ne tint pas compte de la supplique du jeune homme.

Depuis ce fameux matin cinq mois plus tôt, depuis qu'Harry l'avait repoussé, il ruminait tout ce qu'il avait envie de lui dire et aujourd'hui le jour était venu de tout déballer.

- Il a tué l'amour que tu portais aux autres. Tu ne ressens plus rien, pour personne, et c'est pour ça que tu agis comme tu le fais…

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, répondit Harry.

- Quand as-tu ressentis pour la dernière fois autre chose que du désir pour quelqu'un ?

Une fois de plus Harry ne trouva rien à répondre.

- Réfléchis bien, continua Draco. Est-ce que c'était pour Lisa ? Pour Kenneth ? Pour Eddy ? Pour Charly Weasley ? Non ! Tu les as connus après l'avoir tuer… Alors qui ?

- C'était pour Ginny, hurla le Gryffondor. T'es content ? T'as ce que tu veux ? Je suis un monstre sans cœur, t'as gagné, je l'ai dit…

Draco sentit une vague de jalousie le submerger et pourtant il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question. Il avait assez observé Harry pour se rendre compte qu'avant la guerre il éprouvait de vrais sentiments pour l'unique fille Weasley.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la chambre mais Draco ne regretta pas ce qu'il venait de faire. Harry avait besoin de prendre conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas dans son comportement. Il s'approcha lentement d'Harry et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules.

Pendant plusieurs secondes le couple resta enlacé sans bouger.

- Est-ce que tu ressens ça ?, chuchota soudain Draco à l'oreille d'Harry.

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas. Les battements de cœur de Draco résonnaient en lui tant leur deux corps étaient proches et les mains du blond simplement posées dans son dos dans une étreinte qui aurait pu paraitre amical le faisaient frissonner de plaisir. Il ferma les yeux savourant l'instant, Draco plaça alors doucement une main autour de sa taille et il glissa l'autre sur sa nuque. Harry qui jusqu'alors avait gardé les bras bien droits le long de son corps enlaça à son tour son ancien amant. Cela faisait des mois qu'il recherchait cette sensation d'apaisement, et il avait envie d'en profiter le plus longtemps possible.

- Tu le sens ?, demanda de nouveau le blond

- Oui…, souffla Harry.

Draco le repoussa brusquement rompant totalement le charme qu'il avait instauré. Il sortit sa baguette à une vitesse effrayante et la braqua sur le Gryffondor.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?, demanda-t-il avec hargne.

Le Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Draco ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Non, tais-toi…

Le Préfet tenait toujours sa baguette tendue vers le Brun et sa main tremblait de manière inquiétante. Il savait pourquoi Harry avait dit oui et pourquoi il aurait surement répondu la même chose à la question qu'il venait de lui poser.

Le survivant ne comprenait pas les raisons de se brusque changement comportement. Il fit lentement quelques pas vers lui et tendit une main dans sa direction.

- Lâche ta baguette, demanda-t-il avec calme.

- Tu crois quoi? Que je vais te tuer? C'est vrai après tout, si je ne peux pas t'avoir pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre le pourrait.

Le Serpentard raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette.

- Draco, arrête… Tu me fais peur…

- Ca arrangerait tellement mes affaires si tu mourrais maintenant, affirma le Préfet.

Harry savait que si Draco mettait ses menaces à exécution il n'aurait pas le temps de sortir sa baguette pour se protéger.

La tension devenait insoutenable et Harry réfléchit une seconde à la possibilité de sauter sur le Blond pour le désarmer mais il n'eut pas à en venir à de telles extrémités.

Draco baissa lentement sa baguette. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Pendant une seconde il avait vraiment pensé ce qu'il avait dit, il ne voulait pas qu'Harry aime une autre personne que lui mais il voulait encore moins que le Gryffondor ait peur de lui.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes?, demanda-t-il une seconde fois

Draco avait besoin de l'entendre dire oui même si la réponse n'était guidée que par le yebo. Il avait envie pendant une seconde de croire que c'était possible, qu'il n'était pas qu'un amant parmi tant d'autre.

- Je ne sais pas…, répondit Harry encore perturbé par le comportement du Blond. Entre nous ça à toujours était tellement compliqué. Tu ne peux pas être réellement amoureux de moi… Je veux dire, on passe notre temps à s'insulter, à se battre même et ce n'est pas une nuit qui peut changer ça.

Draco sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Il aurait pu penser que c'était sa fierté parce qu'il venait de se livrer et que son amour n'était pas partagé mais il savait que c'était son cœur et la douleur était plus insupportable que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

- Même sous l'effet d'un sort tu ne me le diras jamais..., murmura-t-il.

- Je ne suis plus sous l'effet du Yebo, expliqua Harry. Tu ne voudrais pas que je te dise que je t'aime alors que c'est faux. Tu as plus de fierté que ça.

- Dégage de ma chambre, répondit Draco avec un calme impressionnant. Tu étais venu me dire que tu n'avais rien fait avec Pansy, très bien, considère que le message est passé. Mais écoute bien ce que je vais te dire… Dès l'instant où tu auras franchi cette porte tout ce que je t'ai dis ce soir ne signifiera plus rien et pour moi tu n'existeras plus…

Le Serpentard vit clairement qu'Harry hésitait et pendant un court instant il crut qu'il allait changer d'avis et peut-être même se jeter dans ses bras et s'excuser mais le Gryffondor ne fit rien de tel. Sous le regard anéanti du Blond Harry tourna les talons et quitta la chambre.

**OoOoO**

Pendant presque cinq mois, Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy avaient laissé le calme régner dans Poudlard. Ils s'étaient évités et lorsque cela n'avait pas était possible, ils ne s'étaient pas insultés, pas battus ni même regardés, mais tout le monde avait senti les efforts qu'ils devaient faire pour réussir un tel exploit.

Aujourd'hui les choses étaient bien différentes, en une semaine, des témoins les avaient vus dans un couloir, dans la cours pavée profitant de quelques rayons de soleil et à la bibliothèque à seulement deux tables de distance.

Bien sur, au départ, l'inquiétude avait régné, les étudiants s'étaient attendus au pire mais rien ne s'était produit, absolument rien. Tous avaient compris qu'ils ne devaient pas cette tranquillité à Harry mais plutôt à Draco car le jeune homme aurait pu marcher sur le Gryffondor sans s'en apercevoir tant son indifférence était frappante.

Si certains criaient au miracle, Hermione Granger qui se vantait de toujours tout savoir, savait qu'il n'en était rien, elle craignait même que ce ne soit le fameux calme avant la tempête.

Elle avait essayé de discuter avec Harry mais ce dernier n'avait rien voulu lui dire, selon lui, il n'y avait rien d'étrange dans le comportement de Draco, le Serpentard suivait simplement les règles qu'ils avaient établie maintenant que l'histoire Pansy était réglée. Hermione avait fait semblant de le croire mais en réalité elle n'était pas dupe.

Théodore, tout comme sa petite amie, avait compris que quelque chose de grave s'était passée entre les deux princes de Poudlard et contrairement à son habitude il avait interrogé son ami sur le sujet. Il avait cru qu'il se ferait rembarrer mais étonnamment Draco lui avait répondu avec calme et simplicité qu'il ne voyait pas ce que son comportement avait d'étrange.

Le nom de Potter n'avait pas été prononcé une seule fois durant leur discussion comme si le Gryffondor n'avait absolument rien a voir dans cette histoire.

- Alors on fait quoi?

Hermione et Théodore s'étaient donné rendez-vous à la bibliothèque assez tôt pour être sur de ne pas être dérangé.

- Ca fait une semaine que ça dure, répondit Théo, je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire. Au final c'est peut-être une bonne chose pour Poudlard.

- Pour Poudlard peut-être mais pas pour Harry, ni pour Draco.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour Potter mais Draco n'a jamais été aussi serein.

Hermione eut un sourire ironique.

- Et tu trouves ça normal ? Il y a sept jours il leur fallait toute leur énergie pour ne pas se sauter à la gorge et aujourd'hui c'est comme si Harry n'existait plus.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse ?, demanda Théo avec impuissance.

- Il faut qu'on les réunisse. Ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autres mais ils n'en ont pas encore conscience.

- Non, non, non et non… As-tu la moindre idée de ce qui risque de nous arriver s'ils se rendent compte que nous essayons de nous mêler de leur vie privée ? Draco me tueras sur le champ et Harry ne t'adressera surement plus jamais la parole.

Hermione se leva et se plaça derrière la chaise de son petit ami, elle posa les mains sur ses épaules et respira profondément.

- Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'ils l'apprennent, commença-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse, pas si on trouve le plan parfait.

Théo posa une main sur celle d'Hermione et se leva en se retournant pour lui faire face.

- Il n'y a pas de plan parfait tu le sais aussi bien que moi, je refuse de me mêler de cette histoire…

- Trouillard, répondit Hermione alors que le Serpentard commençait à s'éloigner.

Il se figea et la jeune femme sut qu'elle avait remporté la partie.

- T'as une idée de ce que tu veux faire ? demanda Théodore. Les enfermer dans une salle pendant une nuit en espérant que leurs hormones fassent le boulot ? Ou je ne sais pas leur donner un filtre d'amour en espérant qu'après s'être aimé magiquement ils s'aimeront vraiment ?

Hermione eut de nouveau ce sourire ironique que Théodore avait appris à craindre.

- Tu me prends pour un amateur ou quoi ?, se moqua la jeune femme. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est un _trans'ame_ ?

Le teint de Théodore vira au blanc.

- Non attend tu ne peux pas faire ça… On risque de se faire virer pour un truc pareil.

Hermione sortit un petit grimoire de son sac et le tendit à son petit ami.

- Durant c'est sept dernières années, dit-elle, j'ai fabriqué du Polynectar, utilisé une cape d'invisibilité, farfouillé autant que possible dans les livres de la réserve et pourtant je suis toujours là. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire virer l'année de mes Aspic.

Le Serpentard feuilleta l'ouvrage.

- Alors ?, demanda Hermione, je peux compter sur toi ?

- Comme si j'avais le choix, répondit Théo en s'installant en face de sa petite amie.

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p>A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre<p>

Saowen


	8. Chapitre 8 Trans'ame

Bonjour à tous,

Comme vous le savez Hermione et Théo ont essayé d'aider Harry... Et comme vous vous en doutez rien ne va se passer comme prévu.

(Je sors mon mégaphone) MERCI POUR VOS REVIEW

**OoOoO Bonne lecture OoOoO**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8<p>

Trans'ame

_"Trouver l'amour… La personne parfaite... Celle qui sera capable de lire en vous, de connaitre chacune de vos pensées, chacun de vos besoin avant même que vous ne l'ayez formulé. Un être unique, qui hante votre esprit en permanence, sans lequel vous êtes incapable de vivre, d'avancer dans un monde qui vous parait trop dur, trop froid..._

_Voilà vingt ans que je cherche ce être unique et mon cœur s'est souvent trompé me faisant croire au bonheur avant de me plonger dans un désarroi sans nom. La solitude me guette. J'en ai conscience. Je finirais seule dans une maison vide sans amour pour me tenir compagnie et à l'heure de ma mort personne ne me pleurera._

_Jusqu'à récemment, je croyais que je n'étais pas faite pour aimer mais j'ai compris qu'en réalité je suis l'unique responsable de mon malheur. _

_Je suis sotte. J'ai toujours confondu la passion amoureuse et l'amour, mais aujourd'hui je sais que la passion est éphémère. Elle finit par s'essouffler alors que le véritable amour peu durer toute une vie et même au-delà. _

_Cette fois j'ai décidé de ne pas me tromper, je vais trouver celui qui est fait pour moi, mon Ame Sœur._

_Platon est un Moldu hors du commun m'a ouvert les yeux. _

_Dans son œuvre "Le Banquet" il explique clairement que les êtres humains, à leur création, étaient constitués de quatre bras, quatre jambes et une seule tête à deux visages._

_Zeus__, le roi des Dieux, craignait ces êtres et leur pouvoir. Par cruauté, il décida de séparer les humains en deux êtres distincts, les condamnant à passer le reste de leur existence à rechercher leur part manquante, causant bien des souffrances à ceux qui ni parviendraient pas__[]__._

_C'est pour cette raison qu'aujourd'hui je vais faire un cadeau à tous ceux qui comme moi ne veulent plus se tromper."_

Hermione referma le livre du Trans'ame et leva, vers la table des Serpentards et plus précisément vers son petit ami, un regard inquiet. Comment pouvait-elle être sure que Théodore était la personne qui lui était destinée? Serait-elle, elle aussi, dans vingt ans une femme aigrie à la recherche d'une solution à sa solitude?

Le Serpentard, ayant sentit qu'il était observé, porta son regard sur la jeune femme. Il lui fit un clin d'œil si discret qu'elle fut la seule à le remarquer et en échange elle lui accorda un sourire attendri.

- Qu'est ce que tu lis?

Hermione sursauta et posa la main sur la couverture du livre d'Elina. Elle ne fut cependant pas assez rapide et Ginny Weasley eut le temps d'en lire le titre.

- Le Trans'ame?, s'exclama la jeune femme avec surprise. Tu veux vérifier si Théo et toi vous êtes des âmes sœur, demanda-t-elle ensuite avec ironie.

Hermione lui sourit nerveusement.

- Oui, c'est ça, je…

- Inutile de mentir, coupa gentiment Ginny. Quelle adolescente amoureuse voudrait risquer son bonheur en utilisant ce sort. Alors dis-moi, qui est visé?

Hermione se racla la gorge.

La jeune Weasley pencha la tête sur le coté, Hermione était sa meilleure amie et elles ne se cachaient jamais rien, son silence ne présagé donc rien de bon. De plus en plus intrigué, Ginny s'installa près de son amie.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, s'exclama-t-elle en souriant. Tu ne peux pas faire pire que ce que tu as déjà fait.

- Cette fois c'est différent répondit Hermione. Ca ne me concerne pas vraiment et il vaut surement mieux pour toi que tu ne sache rien.

- Harry et Draco?, hurla Ginny

Hermione vira au rouge.

- Chuuuut, siffla-t-elle en jetant un regard inquiet autour d'elle.

- Tu ne vas pas faire ça…

- Harry a besoin de mon aide et il n'écoute personne, se défendit Hermione. Je dois lui prouver que Draco est fait pour lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu sais au juste au sujet d'Elina, demanda Ginny.

- Qu'elle était à la recherche du grand l'amour.

La jeune Weasley feuilleta le livre de son amie en se souvenant de l'époque ou elle-même avait eut dans l'idée d'utiliser ce sort sur l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Plus les années passent et plus tu ressembles à notre cher mais irresponsable Harry, plaisanta Ginny. Pour ta gouverne sache qu'Elina n'était pas une sorcière comme les autres, expliqua-t-elle ensuite. Elle croyait que ses mariages ne duraient pas parce que l'amour et la passion ne sont pas compatibles. Selon elle, l'amour passionnel finit par s'éteindre alors que l'amour véritable dure toute une vie bien qu'il soit dépourvu d'ardeur, d'exaltation ou de désir…

- Comment tu sais tout ça?

Ginny sourit avec nostalgie.

- Quand j'étais avec Harry, commença-t-elle. On s'entendait à la perfection. Chacun finissait les phrases de l'autre, nous ne nous disputions pratiquement jamais, nous avions les mêmes amis, les mêmes envies et plus de points communs que bon nombre de couples.

- C'est vrai que vous formiez le couple parfait, se rappela Hermione.

- Oui c'est ce que je croyais aussi, et quand il m'a quitté j'ai cru que je perdais l'homme de ma vie. J'ai cherché un moyen de le récupérer et j'ai trouvé le livre d'Elina. Je me disais qu'Harry était obligatoirement mon âme sœur et que si il ne le voyait alors j'allais lui prouver.

Hermione posa une main réconfortante sur celle de Ginny.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait?

- Heureusement pour Harry, s'exclama la jeune femme en souriant, je suis la Weasley la plus responsable de la famille… Après Percy bien sur. Alors je n'ai rien fait. J'ai crié… J'ai pleuré… Mais je ne lui ai pas jeté le sort parce que je me suis rendu compte que la relation que j'entretenais avec lui en tant qu'ami était pratiquement la même que celle que nous avions quand nous étions en couple. Il n'y avait rien de passionnel entre nous, jamais de surprises, jamais de réconciliations sur l'oreiller et j'espère sincèrement que l'amour n'est pas aussi fade que ce qu'il y avait entre Harry et moi.

Hermione regarda Théodore qui discutait avec Draco. Son couple ne ressemblait en rien à celui de Ginny et Harry, et elle en était soulagée.

- Crois-moi, termina Ginny, s'il existait vraiment sur terre une seule et unique personne qui nous sois destiné alors nous n'aurions pas finit de souffrir et la probabilité de la trouver serait tellement mince que l'extinction de l'humanité serait assurée.

Hermione sourit sans pour autant être convaincue.

- Et si nous nous contentions simplement de ce que nous avons sans chercher plus loin. On passe peut être a coté du vrai bonheur en se satisfaisant d'une personne avec qui on s'entend à peu près bien.

- Tu es trop naïve, se moqua Ginny. Ce sort a rendu Elina complètement folle, elle s'est suicidée seule dans son manoir sans jamais avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Alors, je t'en pris, suis mon conseil, si tu ne veux pas qu'Harry ou Draco finissent noyés dans un bol de jus de citrouille comme cette pauvre Elina, remet ce livre où tu l'as trouvé et oublie…

Hermione soupira.

- C'est trop tard, dit-elle. Très tôt ce matin j'ai jeté le sort avec Théo.

- Alors Merlin seul sait ce qui va arriver maintenant, murmura Ginny en fixant la porte par laquelle le sauveur venait d'apparaitre.

Harry entra dans la grande salle et comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis une semaine il ne jeta pas un coup d'œil en direction de la table des Serpentards.

Accompagné de Ron, il se dirigea vers Hermione et Ginny et s'installa en face des deux adolescentes au moment où Hermione fermait son sac de cours.

Comme chaque matin, le héros du monde sorcier tournée le dos à la table de son ennemi. Cela lui permettait d'éviter la tentation parfois incontrôlable qu'il avait de le regarder depuis qu'il savait qu'il était amoureux de lui.

- Déjà en train d'étudier, se moqua Ron en attrapant une tartine. Je te signal que le week-end commence à peine.

Hermione ignora la moquerie et fixa Harry qui se servait une tasse de chocolat.

- Est-ce que ça va?, demanda-t-elle à son ami.

Le jeune homme l'a fixa d'un air mécontent.

- Tu es tout pâle, expliqua la Gryffondor sans comprendre l'énervement du jeune homme. Tu n'es pas malade au moins?

- Je lui ai déjà demandé, s'exclama Ron en avalant la moitié d'un croissant en une bouchée. Dean et Neville aussi d'ailleurs, mais Monsieur dit qu'il va bien.

Harry se versa un verre de jus de citrouille.

- C'est vrai que tu es pale, confirma Ginny un peu inquiète.

- Je vais bien, s'emporta Harry.

- Et irritable avec ça, marmonna Ron en piquant le verre que le Sauveur venait de se remplir.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller à l'inf…

Un éclat de rire coupa Hermione et provoqua un étrange silence dans la grande salle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la table des Serpentards y comprit celui d'Harry qui se voila de surprise en découvrant Draco Malefoy plié de rire.

Les Serpentards eux-mêmes semblaient étonnés par le phénomène.

Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer face au visage rayonnant de son ennemi, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait il remarqua les deux fossettes qui se creusaient sur le haut de ses joues lorsque le Serpentard souriait et il les trouva adorable.

Conscient qu'il brisait l'une de leurs règles Harry se détourna rapidement de la scène et fixa le pichet de lait sur lequel se reflétait son visage déformé. Cet après-midi il irait à prés-au-lard, il avait besoin de se changer les idées et une petite séance dans les boutiques du village sorcier pourrait certainement l'aider. Il avait besoin d'oublier Draco et sa déclaration, même si après une semaine cela lui semblait de plus en plus impossible.

- J'te parie qu'il le f'ra pas, s'exclama Crabbe en resserrant sa cape autour de lui.

- Et moi j'te parie qui va l'faire.

Blaise essayait d'ignorer Gregory et Vincent qui polémiquaient depuis cinq minutes sur la détermination de Draco. Son attention était focalisée sur son ami qui volait à plus de cinquante mètres du sol.

Malgré le froid, une grande partie des Serpentards avait fait le déplacement jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch et le bruit avait fini par s'étendre dans le château. Draco Malfoy allait risquer sa vie sur un balaie. Les élèves de toutes maisons commençaient à affluer, remplissant petit à petit les gradins.

- Tu crois qu'il va vraiment le faire?, murmura Blaise à l'intention de Théo qui se tenait près de lui.

- Merlin j'espère que non, répondit le jeune homme.

Pour les deux amis, leur prince avait perdu l'esprit. Depuis qu'il était sorti de sa chambre Draco agissait de plus en plus bizarrement mais son étrange comportement frôlait à présent l'inconscience.

- DRACO, hurla la voix de Pansy amplifiée par un _sonorus. _REDESCEND, TU VAS TE TUER.

Le Serpentard ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder.

- Notre rupture l'a anéanti, expliqua la jeune femme à Blaise et Théo alors que sa voix était redevenue normale. Je crois que c'est une sorte d'appel à l'aide, une tentative de suicide pour me récupérer.

Les deux adolescents la regardèrent, se demandant si elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle venait de dire. Tous les étudiants de Poudlard avaient remarqué que la rupture des deux Serpentards ne les avait affecté ni l'un ni l'autre et Pansy devait bien être la seule personne à croire qu'elle était responsable du comportement du Préfet.

- DRACO, ARRETE TES CONNERIES, TU SAIS BIEN QUE POTTER EST LE SEUL A SAVOIR FAIRE CETTE FIGURE…

Blaise et Théo se tournèrent vers Milicent totalement horrifier par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit de mal.

- Mili, par Merlin, réfléchit avant de parler, répondit Théo.

Draco avait regardé son amie pendant une seconde sans pour autant se laisser convaincre. Il n'arrivait pas l'expliquer mais il avait besoin d'exhiber ses talents en vole. Il voulait que tout le monde sache qu'il était capable de faire aussi bien que Potter.

Conscient que s'il attendait trop longtemps les étudiants croiraient qu'il avait peur Draco décida de se lancer. Il plongea presque à la verticale en direction du sol et prit de la vitesse très rapidement. Le vent glacial sifflait dans ses oreilles et emmêlait ses cheveux, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi libre. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, même s'il avait toujours aimé voler, il avait continuellement eut une appréhension, le peur de la chute mais à présent elle avait totalement disparu. Il n'avait plus peur de rien.

La foule poussa une exclamation effrayée au moment où il atteignait le sol mais Draco manœuvra parfaitement son balai frôlant simplement le gazon alors que beaucoup s'était attendu à le voir s'écraser. Il remonta en chandelle tout en tournant sur lui-même. Le monde autour de lui, lui paraissait flou, dès élèves installaient dans les gradins aux arbres de la forêt interdite, tout lui paraissait irréel et cette impression était grisante. Il fit un looping, suivit d'un deuxième tout en sachant que le plus dur arrivait.

A chacune des ses figures des "Oh" et des "AH" admiratifs s'élevaient des gradins et Draco crut même entendre un élève hurler "Vas y Harry, t'es l'meilleur" mais il voyait mal quel étudiant pouvait être assez stupide pour le confondre avec le Gryffondor.

Alors qu'il finissait son troisième looping il visualisa parfaitement l'anneau central qui servait de but lors des matchs. Draco avait conscience qu'il volait vite et que l'anneau était étroit mais il savait également qu'il pouvait le faire. Bien sur au moindre faux mouvement il risquait l'accident et il se souvenait encore de la chute qu'Harry avait fait lorsqu'il avait tenté pour la première fois de réaliser cette folie mais il n'avait pas le choix il devait réussir.

Le Serpentard prit une profonde respiration. Il se recroquevilla sur son balai essayant de se faire le plus petit possible et entama son dernier looping. Rapidement il se retrouva la tête en bas au dessus de l'anneau dans le quel il devait se faufiler et l'instant d'après il passait avec une facilité déconcertante dans la cible qu'il avait visé.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'éleva et après une dernière figure Draco se posa au milieu du terrain. Il souriait fier de lui mais une seule pensée occupait son esprit, il était aussi doué que Potter et plus personne ne pouvait en douter.

Comme tous les samedis après-midi le village de Près au Lard fourmillait d'étudiant mais contrairement aux autres week-ends, les discussions n'étaient pas diverses et variés. Seul l'exploit que Draco avait réalisé en fin de mâtiné alimentait les conversations.

Harry ne voyait pas en quoi quelques galipettes sur un balai pouvaient être perçues comme un exploit et c'était pour cette raison que même si Ron essayait depuis plus d'un quart d'heure d'engager la conversation sur le sujet le sauveur refusait de faire le moindre commentaire.

Le Gryffondor s'arrêta devant la boutique de vêtement du village et regarda son reflet dans la vitrine. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux essayant tant bien que mal de les aplatir.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?, demanda Ron.

- C'est cette tignasse, grogna Harry, je ne peux rien en faire, c'est agaçant.

Ron fronça les sourcils, c'était la première fois que son ami se plaignait de ses cheveux. Jusqu'ici, Harry avait toujours été fier de leur coté rebel car il s'agissait de la marque de fabrique des Potter.

- Rappelle-moi ce qu'on est venu faire ici, s'impatienta Ron, je croyais qu'on allait chez Honeydukes.

- Oui, on va y aller, répondit Harry, mais d'abord je dois m'acheter une nouvelle cape et deux ou trois chemises.

- Tu fais vite…

- Bien sur, répondit le brun en poussant la porte de la boutique.

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'Harry avait promis à Ron de faire vite. Il avait fait emballer sa nouvelle cape, deux pantalons et trois chemises lorsque son ami avait quitté les lieux et à présent il était en train de cherches les accessoires qui conviendraient le mieux à ses nouvelles tenues.

Mme Pims, la gérante de l'établissement, était aux anges. Elle avait même pris la peine de coiffer Harry en plaquant ses cheveux indisciplinés à l'aide d'un gel spécial.

Harry acheta encore une nouvelle paire de gants, une écharpe et de nouvelles chaussures avant de ressortir du magasin.

Avant de s'éloigner, il fixa une dernière fois son reflet dans la vitrine. Il était sur d'une chose. Il avait autant de classe que Malefoy et lorsqu'il ferait son entrée dans la grande salle pour le diner, plus personne ne pourrait en douter.

Comme Harry l'avait prévu, son entrée dans la grande salle ne passa pas inaperçue. Les adolescentes qui d'ordinaire gloussaient en le voyant passer restèrent muette de satisfaction, les garçons qui l'adulaient pour son talent au quidditch ne le saluèrent pas comme ils en avaient l'habitude, ils le regardèrent simplement passer avec respect.

Etrangement Harry apprécia d'être regardé avec une admiration respectueuse, il se surprit même à redresser la tête et à bomber le torse.

Lorsqu'il s'installa en face de Ron ce dernier ne le salua pas. Son ami lui en voulait toujours du temps qu'il avait passé chez Mme Pims mais le Sauveur s'en moquait éperdument. Il ne voulait plus avoir à se justifier, il avait fait ce qu'il avait envie de faire et cela seul chose comptait. L'opinion de Ron lui importait peu.

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et le silence qui avait accompagné les pas d'Harry fut brisé en une seconde. Blaise et Draco entrèrent bras dessus bras de sous hurlant de rire…

- Tu peux toujours essayer de sauter du haut de la tour d'astronomie, s'exclama Blaise.

Draco le regarda avec le plus grand sérieux du monde alors que Théodore qui les suivait, secouait la tête, exaspérait par tant de bêtise.

- Demain matin 10h, tu m'attendras en bas…

Les deux amis éclatèrent de nouveau de rire avant de s'installer à leur table. Théodore ne les suivit pas, il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers celle des Gryffondors et attrapa sa petite amie par le bras.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ?, demanda la jeune fille alors qu'Harry les regardait partir d'un air méprisant.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qu'on a fait ?, demanda l'héritier Nott lorsqu'ils furent assez loin.

L'adolescente le regarda, étonnée.

Théodore la tourna en direction de Draco.

- Regarde ?, dit-il.

Hermione examina le préfet des Serpentards et fronça les sourcils. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention mais maintenant qu'elle s'arrêtait sur la tenue du jeune homme elle devait avouer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa cravate verte et argent habituellement parfaitement nouée était de travers, sa cape était toute froissée, comme si elle avait été roulée en boule au fond d'une valise pendant trois jours et ses cheveux ne ressemblaient plus à rien.

- Et regarde…

Théodore lui attrapa les épaules et la tourna cette fois-ci en direction d'Harry. Le Sauveur était toujours attablé en face de Ron, le dos parfaitement droit, les mains sagement posées sur ses cuisses. Sa tenue était l'exact inverse de celle de Draco ou plutôt l'exacte réplique de celle que le Serpentard aurait du avoir.

- Tu comprends mieux maintenant.

- Tu crois qu'on a quelque chose à voir là dedans ?, demanda la jeune femme.

- Il y a à peine 5 heures nous leurs avons jeté un sortilège de Trans'ame au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

Hermione regarda de nouveau Draco qui se léchait les doigts après avoir avalé une part de gâteau au chocolat.

- Mais ce sortilège devait simplement mettre en évidence qui était l'âme sœur de l'autre.

- Oui ben quelque chose à du foirer quelque part parce que Draco est en train de devenir Potter et vice versa…

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p>A bientôt pour la suite... Chapitre 9 : Devenir lui<p> 


	9. Chapitre 9 Devenir lui

**Hello tout le monde**

**OoOoO Bonne lecture OoOoO**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9<p>

Devenir lui

Les dimanches matin à Poudlard se déroulaient toujours de la même manière, les Serdaigles travaillaient à la bibliothèque, les Poufsouffles lambinaient devant leur petit déjeuner et les Serpentards traînaient dans les couloirs, discutant de leurs achats de la veille.

Pourtant, ce matin là quelque chose d'inhabituelle était sur le point de se produire. Alors que le dortoir des Gryffondors aurait du rester silencieux jusqu'aux environs de dix heures, un cri de stupeur retentit secouant toute la salle commune des rouges et ors.

Ronald Weasley avait a peine ouvert un œil, mais il avait immédiatement remarqué la touffe de cheveux blonds qui s'échappait du lit de son meilleur ami.

Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et il n'avait pu empêcher le cri qu'il avait laissé échapper.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, s'exclama-t-il alors que ses compagnons de chambre sortaient tout juste du sommeil.

- Qu'est ce qui se …

Dean laissa sa phrase en suspend remarquant le regard choqué de Ron posait sur Harry. Il tourna lui aussi la tête dans la direction du sauveur qui se frottait les yeux manquant visiblement de sommeil.

- Putain de merde, c'est quoi ce bordel ?, jura-t-il.

- Harry qu'est ce que tu as fait ?, renchérit Neville également stupéfait.

L'interpelé passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être réveillé aussi brusquement et surtout d'être la cible d'autant de hurlements. Heureusement Seamus semblait épargné par l'épidémie. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil et comprit rapidement que c'était loin d'être le cas. En effet, l'irlandais, le regardait la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbitaient comme s'il s'était transformé en troll pendant la nuit.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?, demanda Harry. Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, ajouta-t-il avec mépris, je ne suis pas une bête de foire.

- Le même ton en plus…, s'exclama Dean.

Neville fouilla dans sa table de chevet et en sortit un miroir de poche qu'il lui jeta.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu as ça à portée de main, se moqua Ron.

Harry ouvrit le miroir et se regarda une seconde avant de l'échapper. Il se leva d'un bon et courut vers la salle d'eau espérant avoir un autre reflet dans une glace grand format. Mais lorsqu'il se regarda l'image qu'il perçut était toujours la même… Il était devenu blond pendant la nuit. Pas n'importe quel blond, le même blond presque blanc typique des Malefoy.

- Tu aurais du nous le dire que tu voulais te teindre les cheveux, ricana Dean qui l'avait suivi jusqu'à la salle de bain.

- C'est plutôt une décoloration, expliqua Neville d'un ton professionnel.

- Vous ne croyez quand même pas que c'est moi qui est fait ça ?, s'emporta Harry, je suis bien trop beau pour vouloir changer d'apparence.

Dean toussa bruyamment avant de sortir pour exploser de rire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle, demanda le Brun qui ne l'était plus en sortant à son tour.

- En plus d'avoir ses cheveux, tu commences à parler comme lui, répondit le jeune homme. Heureusement qu'il te reste tes yeux sinon on pourrait presque penser que tu es lui.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, s'exclama Harry en se jetant sur son lit.

- Hier matin tu te réveilles pâle et aujourd'hui tu es pâle ET blond, expliqua Ron, tu avoueras que c'est troublant.

- Fermez là…, répondit le Sauveur en rabattant les couvertures sur lui. Je vais me rendormir et lorsque je me réveillerais, je serais redevenu le beau brun que j'ai toujours été.

Les Gryffondors se regardèrent, étonnés, ce n'était pas du tout le genre d'Harry de rester sans rien faire dans ce genre de situation. Ils avaient consciences que les choses avaient plus de chance de s'aggraver mais préférèrent ne pas faire de commentaires Harry ne semblait pas d'humeur à les écouter.

Presque au même instant dans la chambre personnelle de Draco un hurlement démentiel raisonnait alarmant les Serpentards présents dans la salle commune.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et le jeune homme en sorti toujours vêtu de son pyjama en soie noir.

- Qui a fait ça ?, hurla le préfet.

Les membres de sa maison le fixèrent mais personne n'osa rire ou prononcer le moindre mot, seul Théodore se leva et s'approcha de son ami en souriant.

- Draco, tu… Tu es brun ?

- Non ? Tu crois ? J'avais pas remarqué, ironisa le jeune homme. Lequel d'entre vous a fait ça ?

Un silence mortel répondit à sa question et si Théo fut tenté pendant une seconde de dire qu'il était peut-être responsable, le regard sombre de son ami l'en dissuada. Il fallait vraiment qu'il voie Hermione et qu'ils arrangent ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Dans tout Poudlard la rumeur circulait déjà, les deux princes de l'école étaient victimes d'un affreux canular. Certains trouvaient cela très drôle, d'autres cherchaient le responsable mais la plupart comme toujours s'inquiétaient des répercutions.

Harry et Draco ne s'étaient pas montrés, mais Seamus s'était amusé à répandre le bruit qu'Harry était le portrait craché du fils que pourrait avoir les deux ennemis et cela avait attisé la curiosité de tous.

De tous les étudiants, Colin Crivey était le plus excité, son appareil photo à la main il attendait l'instant fatidique où l'un ou l'autre allait enfin sortir de sa cachette pour pouvoir immortaliser la scène. Ron avait essayé de le dissuader certain que s'il prenait cette photo ce serait la dernière de sa courte existence mais le jeune homme n'avait pas voulu l'écouter. Au non de l'art et de l'information Colin était prêt à tout.

A son réveil Harry avait du se rendre à l'évidence, sa situation ne s'était pas arrangé. Il avait alors pris le temps de la réflexion et une seule explication lui était venu à l'esprit. Draco lui avait jeté un sort. Il ramassa sa cap d'invisibilité au cas ou il croiserait un étudiant et décida d'aller trouver le Serpentard pour mettre les choses au clair. Il était loin de se douter que Draco en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que lui.

Au milieu d'un couloir du deuxième étage, alors que chacun marchait vers la salle commune de l'autre. Harry et Draco se firent face et pendant une seconde ils n'eurent aucune réaction. Une fois le choc passé, le Serpentard fut le premier à réagir

- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait, hurla-t-il.

Harry s'approcha un peu et tourna autour de lui.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question, dit-il avec mépris. Tu m'aimes tellement que tu as voulu être moi ? Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de ressemblait à un blondinet efféminé.

Draco l'attrapa par le col.

- Je ne suis pas efféminé, gronda-t-il, et je n'y suis pour rien dans tout ce bazar.

Le Gryffondor haussa un sourcil septique sans pour autant chercher à se dégager, il aimait voir dans quel état de colère il était capable de mettre son ennemi.

- Avoue que mon corps te plait tellement que tu voulais pouvoir le toucher à ta guise…

Harry n'avait jamais aimé la provocation, mais aujourd'hui il trouvait cela jouissif.

Son regard était vissé dans celui gris sombre du Préfet, attendant une réplique, probablement un coup de poing mais le Serpentard le relâcha progressivement. Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi Draco agissait ainsi mais rapidement il s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas. La couleur si particulière des yeux de Draco était en train de changer, le gris devenait vert et cela signifiait certainement que ses propres yeux étaient en train de devenir gris.

- Harry… Draco…

Trop perturbés par ce qui venait de se produire sous leur yeux, les deux adolescents n'avaient pas entendu Ginny arriver.

- Incroyable, murmura la Gryffondor lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers elle. J'étais à mille lieux de penser que ça pouvait marcher.

- Parce que c'est toi qui nous à fait ça ?, s'énerva Draco.

- Non bien sur que non, se défendit Ginny, mais je savais que ça pouvait arriver, et c'est génial.

- Génial, répétèrent d'une même voix les deux adolescents.

- Ben oui, répondit la jeune femme. Vous vous êtes trouvés…

Draco croisa les bras sur son torse.

- Je ne comprends rien, grogna-t-il.

Ginny lui sourit et tendit une main vers son visage.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois faire?, demanda le Serpentard en se reculant.

- Tu n'es pas encore tout à fait lui, s'amusa le jeune Weasley, tu as les traits trop fin, mais bientôt... Tu seras lui.

- Ginny, si tu nous disais ce que tu sais ça nous aiderais…

La Gryffondor sortit de sa contemplation.

- On vous a jeté le sort du Trans'ame, expliqua-t-elle.

- Qui ça "on"?, demanda Draco.

- Alors ça, ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire…

Harry soupira de lassitude, la conversation l'ennuyait au plus au point.

- Peu importe qui nous a jeter ce sort, dit-il, explique nous simplement comment on peut redevenir nous même.

- Alors ça, répéta la jeune fille en souriant, ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire alors?, s'emporta Draco qui s'étonnait lui-même de son impulsivité

L'adolescente leva les yeux au ciel comme si elle cherchait les mots parfaits pour l'annonce qu'elle allait faire.

- Vous êtes deux âmes sœur, dit-elle avec simplicité après quelques secondes.

Un ange passa.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, continua la jeune femme inquiète du silence qui semblait vouloir durer.

Harry se tourna vers elle, ses yeux nouvellement gris la perturbèrent plus encore que la lueur de colère qui les habitait.

- Je n'ai pas d'âme sœur, dit-il durement.

Draco fut étonné par cette réplique. Il s'était attendu à ce que le Gryffondor n'accepte pas qu'il soit son âme sœur mais pas à ce qu'il croit ne pas en avoir.

- Harry, crois-moi ou pas, mais le Trans'ame sert à identifier son âme sœur. Normalement seul l'un des membres du couple doit recevoir le sort et cela provoque la transformation de son âme sœur en lui, il peut ainsi la trouver en se reconnaissant mais dans votre cas vous avez été touché tous les deux…

- Et qu'est ce qui va se passer ?, demanda le Serpentard.

- Si vous ne faites rien, en plus d'un échange physique vous allez faire un échange complet de personnalité et au final, chacun de vous sera l'autre mais avec ses souvenirs d'origines et ce sera irréversible.

Harry soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Il y a une erreur quelques part, je n'ai pas d'âme sœur, répéta-t-il toujours aussi froidement.

- Et bien visiblement si, s'énerva Ginny. Je pensais que Charly exagérait mais a priori il avait vu juste.

- Qu'est ce que tu entends par là? demanda Harry sur la défensive.

Draco avait toujours adoré voir deux Gryffondors se disputer, c'était un spectacle dont il ne se lassait jamais mais pour une fois il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs.

- Il pense que tu as un sérieux problème avec tes sentiments... Ou si tu préfères que tu es incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Harry serra les poings.

- Je t'emmerde toi et toute ta famille, cracha-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

La jeune fille regarda son ami partir et sentit son cœur ses serrer, c'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait de cette manière.

- Tu sais, murmura le Serpentard une fois qu'Harry eut disparu, je crois que c'était la partie Draco qui parlait. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait alors que c'est tout à fait le genre de truc que moi je dirais.

- Je sais, répondit Ginny avec une note de tristesse dans la voix.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous dire ce que nous devons faire pour mettre fin à ce sort.

- Parce que si je le faisais, expliqua la jeune femme, et que vous décidiez de faire ce qui est nécessaire, ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

La jeune femme soupira.

- Harry va mal, dit-elle. Je n'aurais pas du lui dire ça…

Draco préféra ne pas la contredire. Ginny avait été un peu brusque avec Harry mais même si elle s'y était mal prise, elle avait eu raison. Le Préfet espérait réellement que le Sauveur finirait par réagir, par comprendre qu'il avait droit de connaitre autre chose que des histoires sans amour.

**OoOoO**

Charly avait toujours été l'enfant le plus solitaire de la famille Weasley, dès son plus jeune âge ses parents avaient compris qu'il n'aimait pas la foule. Il avait des amis mais ne sortait pratiquement jamais avec eux, il ne faisait parti d'aucun club alors que ses frères cumulaient les activités mais malgré cela il était très apprécié.

Lorsque Charly avait choisi de devenir éleveur de Dragons, sa mère avait deviné qu'en agissant ainsi il espérait s'éviter une vie de famille. En effet peu de sorcière et encore moins de Moldu acceptaient de s'attacher à un homme dont le métier était aussi dangereux. Parfois Molly se demandait si elle n'était pas responsable de son comportement, avoir sept enfants était un bonheur pour elle mais cela pouvait être dure à vivre pour les concernés. Devoir partager sa chambre, garder ses plus jeunes frères tout cela était peut-être la cause de ce besoin de solitude.

Il était tard ce soir là lorsque Charly rentra chez lui, il avait passé la journée à soigner la patte d'un Suédois à museau court et il n'aspirait qu'à une bonne soirée devant la cheminée. Pourtant, lorsqu'il arriva à sa porte il sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas et que sa soirée ne serait pas aussi paisible qu'il l'avait espéré.

Il entra avec méfiance dans son appartement et fit quelques pas jusqu'au salon. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, seul le feu de cheminée éclairait légèrement les lieux. Charly posa immédiatement sa main sur sa baguette près à dégainer au moindre danger. Il fit encore quelques pas pour se retrouver au milieu de la pièce et découvrir un jeune homme installé tranquillement dans son fauteuil favori.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?, demanda-t-il.

- J'avais un ou deux trucs à régler avec toi.

Le fils Weasley relâcha sa baguette qu'il avait pointée en direction de l'intrus et s'approcha de son invité comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait.

- Harry ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

- Je suis content de voir que tu n'as pas oublié le son de ma voix, répondit le Sauveur en se levant.

- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as vu la tête que tu as … Et qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être à Poudlard ?

Harry croisa les bras sur son torse. Charly était, après Ron, la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance, ils avaient partagé tant de choses ensemble que sa trahison lui était insupportable.

- Comme je viens de te le dire, j'avais une ou deux choses à te dire, expliqua le plus jeune du ton glacial caractéristique des Malefoy.

- Mais tu as prévenu que tu partais ? Dumbledore va s'inquiéter, tu ne peux pas quitter l'école comme ça.

- La barbe avec Poudlard, je sais ce que j'ai à faire, s'énerva l'Elu.

Charly ôta sa veste en peau de Dragon conscient que quelque chose de grave s'était passée. Sans tenir compte de la transformation physique de son ancien amant, quelque chose dans son ton disait clairement que leur amitié n'était plus d'actualité. Il jeta son vêtement sur une chaise et se tourna ensuite vers Harry.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe? demanda-t-il en s'installant près du feu.

Charly savait qu'il connaissait la personne dont Harry avait pris les traits mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où il l'avait vu.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as dit à ta sœur que je n'avais aucun sentiment.

Le Dragonnier bascula la tête en arrière sur son fauteuil et fixa le plafond une seconde.

- Je croyais qu'on était ami que tout ce qu'on se disait devaient rester entre nous, continua Harry.

- Je suis désolé, répondit Charly. J'étais en colère quand j'ai dit ça à Ginny, c'est sorti tout seul, je sais que je n'aurais pas du.

- En colère, répéta Harry.

Charly soupira avant de reporter son regard sur son ancien amant. Il plissa les yeux et l'image de l'un des membres de l'ordre du Phénix s'imposa à lui, celle d'un jeune homme blond et prétentieux qui maniait les potions à la perfection mais refusait de se battre. Pourquoi Harry aurait-il voulu devenir Draco Malefoy?

- Ecoute Harry, je ne crois pas que ce soit réellement le moment pour en parler, marmonna le fils Weasley.

- Tu m'as trahis, s'emporta le Sauveur, et je veux savoir pourquoi.

- Toi tu t'es servi de moi et je ne t'ai jamais demandé de compte, répondit Charly.

- Je ne me suis jamais servi de toi…

Charly se leva et se sortit un verre et une bouteille de Whisky-pur-feu

- Quand nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble, tu ne m'as pas choisi au hasard, expliqua le fils Weasley. Tu savais que je n'étais pas du genre à m'attacher mais quand finalement tu as vu que ça devenait sérieux, tu as pris la fuite… Alors oui, tu t'es servi de moi et je m'en suis rendu compte un peu tard, c'est ça qui m'a mis en colère.

- Mais tout a toujours été clair entre nous, s'exclama Harry. Dès le début je t'ai expliqué ce qui se passais et ce que je ressentais.

- Oui, tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais plus aimer, que Voldemort t'avais jeté un sort et que tu ne pourrais plus jamais rien ressentir pour personne… Mais c'est des conneries tout ça.

Charly s'approcha de son ancien amant. Il était troublé par sa nouvelle apparence, par ses yeux dans lesquels il n'arrivait pas à lire alors qu'il était si simple de tout déchiffrer dans les émeraudes qu'il possédait en temps ordinaire.

- Tu sais que si tu étais réellement victime d'un sort quelqu'un s'en serait aperçu. Rogue ou Dumbledore l'auraient détecté, c'est une évidence...

- Que ce soit un sort ou pas, c'est ce que je ressens, répondit Harry avec hargne, et si je t'en ai parlé c'est parce que je croyais que ça resterait entre nous.

Charly attrapa l'une des mèches blondes de l'Elu et la fit glisser dans ses doigts.

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé?, demanda-t-il.

- Je me transforme en mon âme sœur parce qu'elle a été touchée par le sort du Trans'ame, enfin c'est ce que prétend ta sœur.

- Alors tu es l'âme sœur de Draco Malefoy.

Harry pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté.

- Tu l'avais reconnu, s'étonna-t-il.

- Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois mais tu avoueras qu'il a un visage qu'on peut difficilement oublier.

Le Sauveur acquiesça. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas que le visage de Draco qui était inoubliable, son corps l'était aussi ainsi que sa répartie acerbe.

- Tu devrais rentrer à Poudlard, déclara soudain Charly, et avouer à ce petit prétentieux que tu l'aimes aussi.

Harry baissa les yeux.

- Arrête de penser que tu n'as pas le droit d'aimer ou que tu ne peux plus aimer, tout ça c'est dans ta tête. Tu es Harry Potter, non?

- Et alors?, demanda le concerné.

- L'amour est ta force, plaisanta Charly en imitant la voix de Dumbledore.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, répondit Harry.

Le plus âgé haussa les épaules.

- Si tu veux finir ta vie seul et malheureux parce que tu as tué l'homme qui a causé la mort de toute ta famille et de bon nombre de tes amis, c'est ton problème. Si tu veux croire que tu es victime d'un horrible sort qui t'empêche d'aimer c'est également ton problème mais laisse moi te poser une seule question. A quoi ressemblera ta vie lorsque tu auras quitté Poudlard et que tu ne pourras plus voir Draco chaque jour?

Voilà bien une question à laquelle Harry n'avait jamais réfléchi.

_A suivre…_


	10. Chapitre 10 Ouvrir les yeux

**Prêt pour le grand final?**

**OoOoO Bonne lecture OoOoO**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10<p>

Ouvrir les yeux

Harry regagna Poudlard avant le douzième coup minuit. Il entra dans l'enceinte du château sans peine, remerciant sa bonne étoile de lui avoir permis de vaincre Voldemort. A peine un an plus tôt il n'aurait pas pu ne serait ce qu'imaginer pouvoir quitter l'école sans être repéré et aujourd'hui il avait réussi le tour de force de se rendre en Roumanie et de revenir sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Alors qu'il se rendait à sa salle commune, le jeune homme remarqua qu'une agitation particulière régnait dans les couloirs de l'école. Il avait visiblement présumé de ses capacités. Le nombre de professeurs et de préfets qui arpentaient les lieux, laissait clairement entendre que sa disparition n'était absolument pas passée inaperçue.

Il essaya de se faufiler jusqu'à la salle commune sans croiser personne mais la chance ne semblait décidément ne pas lui sourire. Au détour d'un couloir alors qu'il était presque arrivé à destination il tomba sur Hermione qui questionnait des tableaux.

Comme cela lui arrivait à chaque fois qu'il croisait l'une de ses connaissances, il du attendre que le choc de sa nouvelle apparence passe avant que la jeune femme ne réagisse.

Harry n'était pas d'humeur à recevoir un sermon de sa meilleure amie ou pire un résumé des différentes règles de Poudlard mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. En fin de compte il était plutôt chanceux de ne pas être tombé sur Rogue ou le professeur McGonagall.

- Ou étais-tu?, demanda la Gryffondor. Tout le monde te cherche.

- J'étais en Roumanie.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je devais voir Charly, expliqua le sauveur.

- Tu ne semble pas te rendre compte a quel point ce que tu viens de faire et dangereux. Tu n'as pas le droit de quitter l'école et il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi...

- J'ai vaincu Voldemort, coupa Harry. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais craindre.

- Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi imbu de toi-même. Il reste encore des tas de Mangemort dehors qui rêve de te tuer.

Harry balaya son argument d'un mouvement de main.

- Comme si un troupeau de partisans en mal de maître à aduler pouvait me faire peur.

Hermione secoua la tête et l'attrapa par le bras.

- Viens avec moi, ordonna-t-elle, nous devons aller voir Dumbledore pour lui dire que tu es sain et sauf.

- On s'en fout du vieux, répondit Harry avec insolence. Si tu veux lui dire que je vais bien, tu n'as qu'à y aller toute seule, de toute façon tu te doutes bien qu'il est déjà au courant que je suis revenu. Il sait toujours tout avant tout le monde.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être un élève comme les autres ? Le poids de sa victoire contre Voldemort était parfois tellement pesant qu'il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu qu'il meurt à la place du Mage Noir. La vie de héro ne lui convenait pas, il ne voulait plus être reconnu, il ne voulait plus être aduler et surtout il ne voulait plus ressentir se vide intérieur, cette sensation atroce d'être un assassin, de ne pas avoir le droit au bonheur. Voldemort l'avait détruit de la plus cruelle des manières.

- Je voudrais pouvoir m'endormir, dit-il avec lassitude à son amie, et me réveiller demain matin pour voir que tout est redevenu comme avant.

Hermione le regarda sans répondre. Harry lui paraissait si fragile à cet instant que toute colère avait disparu de son ton. Pendant une minute, elle se demanda comment il avait pu vaincre le Mage Noir.

- A quoi ça t'avancerais que tout redevienne comme avant?, demanda-t-elle.

Harry redressa la tête.

- C'est toi qui m'as jeté ce sort, affirma-t-il.

Hermione n'osa pas nier.

- Je voulais juste que tu comprennes que quelqu'un t'es destiné quelque part et j'étais certaine que c'était Draco. Je voulais t'aider...

- J'espère sincèrement qu'un jour tu apprendras à arrêter de penser pour les autres, coupa-t-il froidement. Pour moi tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'Owen et sa tentative de drogue ou Malefoy et son sort de yebo. Je ne veux plus que l'on décide à ma place ou que l'on me dise ce qui est bien ou pas pour moi. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire... J'ai sauvé le monde sorcier en tuant Voldemort alors je voudrais maintenant qu'on me laisse vivre la vie que je veux.

Hermione baissa la tête. C'était la première fois qu'Harry lui parlait aussi durement et ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal c'est qu'elle avait conscience qu'il avait raison. Elle essayait souvent d'aider ses amis mais finalement elle aggravait pratiquement toujours les choses. Pourtant cette fois elle n'arrivait pas à penser qu'elle avait échoué. Harry et Draco étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et grâce à elle, ils le savaient enfin.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire alors?, demanda-t-elle.

Harry n'en savait absolument rien. Il devait voir Draco c'était une certitude mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui dire ni même si le préfet accepterait de lui parler.

Tout était encore tellement confus dans sa tête. Il aurait aimé que les choses soient plus simples. Ses amis avaient l'air certain que Draco était fait pour lui et ils n'avaient peut-être pas tord mais Harry avait passé tellement de temps à se dire qu'il ne pouvait pas être amoureux, qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, qu'il avait du mal à imaginer qu'il puisse vivre quelque chose de vrai avec le Serpentard.

Ignorant Hermione qui attendait toujours une réponse il s'éloigna et reprit la direction de la salle commune.

OoOoO

Draco était inquiet, ce n'était pas dans son habitude mais il n'arrivait pas à se rassurer. Harry avait disparu et même si le Gryffondor était un habitué des sorties interdites le préfet avait le sentiment que cette fois les choses étaient différentes.

Lorsque Dumbledore avait été averti de la disparition de son protéger, il n'avait pas agi comme à son habitude. Bien sur il avait demandé à quelques professeurs et aux préfets de le chercher mais Draco avait eut l'impression que le directeur était certain qu'Harry n'était plus dans le château.

Depuis le temps qu'il le cherchait Draco en était venu à la même conclusion. Il avait regardé dans tous les endroits où Harry avait l'habitude de se rendre, craignant à chaque fois de le trouver dans une situation compromettante avec un autre étudiant mais le Gryffondor était resté introuvable.

Draco craignait que Ginny ait été trop brusque avec lui, Harry avait probablement décidé de fuir une fois de plus et quitter Poudlard était malheureusement la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée.

Le jeune homme devait passer par la grande salle avant de retourner à sa salle commune car le professeur McGonagall attendait un rapport de toutes les personnes qui recherchaient le survivant. Il ne voyait pas l'utilité de ce rapport mais le professeur de métamorphose avait gardé les vieux réflexes de la guerre.

- M. Malefoy ! Vous voilà enfin, s'exclama Minerva en voyant le Serpentard entrer. Mlle Granger a retrouvé M. Potter, vous pouvez aller vous coucher.

- C'est tout ?, s'étonna le préfet. Je n'ai pas le droit à plus d'information ? Il était où ?

- Mlle Granger ne m'a rien dit, mais l'important c'est qu'il aille bien, non ?, demanda le professeur avec philosophie.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

- Non !, s'emporta-t-il. Il disparait et inquiète tout le monde. On passe des heures à le chercher et lorsqu'il rentre, il ne prend même pas la peine de nous donner une explication. Et bien je trouve ça inacceptable.

Minerva McGonagall n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on hausse le ton en sa présence et elle fut tellement surprise par l'attitude du Serpentard qu'elle ne trouva rien à répliquer.

Toujours aussi mécontent Draco la regarda encore quelques secondes avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner. Pour lui Harry avait dépassé les bornes, quelque soit l'endroit où il était allait, le Gryffondor allait devoir lui donner quelques explications.

Sans hésiter une seconde il se dirigea vers la salle commune du septième étage et lorsqu'il se trouva devant le portrait de la grosse dame il prononça le mot de passe sans se soucier de la réveiller.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la salle commune il ne fit pas attention au décor ni même à Hermione et son petit ami qui étaient allongés l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé devant la cheminée. Il regarda simplement autour de lui essayant de deviner où pouvait être le dortoir d'Harry. Théodore lui avait souvent parlé de la salle commune des Gryffondor, c'est lui qui lui avait donné le mot de passe quelques jours plus tôt lorsqu'il avait appris qu'Hermione avait donné le leur à Harry.

- Draco, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?, demanda Théo en l'apercevant.

- Où est le dortoir des septièmes années ?

L'héritier Nott jeta un coup d'œil à sa petite amie comme s'il attendait sa permission. Lorsqu'il la vit hausser les épaules il reporta son attention sur Draco.

- En haut de l'escalier à gauche, répondit-il. Mais ils dorment à cette heure…

Le Serpentard n'écouta pas la fin de la phrase de son ami. Il s'élança dans l'escalier dont il escalada les marches deux par deux. Il poussa brusquement la porte du dortoir qui alla claquer contre le mur.

- Debout Potter…

Alors qu'il avait cru réveiller le jeune homme, il fut déçu de voir qu'Harry ne dormait pas. Le sauveur du monde sorcier était installé sur le rebord de la fenêtre fixant l'obscurité. Par contre les autres pensionnaires de la chambre ne furent pas heureux de son entrée

- Putain de merde, grogna Dean en fixant Malefoy d'un œil mauvais, j'en ai ras le bol d'être réveillé en sursaut.

- Dean surveille ton langage, tu te répètes, répondit Seamus en baillant.

Draco entra dans la chambre et fixa chacun des occupants.

- Je dois parler à Potter. Dégagez.

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends ?, questionna Ron. T'es pas à Serpentard ici.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, il savait qu'il devait avoir une discussion avec Malefoy mais il avait espéré avoir plus de temps pour se préparer.

- S'il vous plait laissez nous, demanda-t-il en quittant son poste d'observation.

- Mais Harry…

- S'il te plait Ron, coupa le Sauveur, fais ce que je te demande.

Les Gryffondors quittèrent la pièce en grognant et un silence pesant s'installa entre Harry et Draco.

- Je suis content que tu sois venu, il faut vraiment…

- Ou étais-tu ?, hurla le Serpentard.

- En Roumanie, répondit Harry sans sourciller.

Draco frappa violemment le mur qui se trouvait près de lui et le Gryffondor fut une fois de plus surpris par la colère dont le jeune homme pouvait faire preuve.

- Tu es allé voir Charly ?

- Oui

Le Préfet grimaça de dégoût.

- Tu apprends que je suis ton âme sœur et tu pars directement voir ton ex pour t'envoyer en l'air, cracha-t-il.

- Non, non pas tout…

Harry s'approcha du jeune homme et l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'obliger à s'assoir sur son lit.

- J'avais besoin de réponse, continua-t-il en fixant gravement Draco. Et Charly me connait bien, très bien même. J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait peut-être m'aider.

- Quel genre de réponse ?

Le Gryffondor s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Tout ce qui se passe en ce moment c'est trop pour moi, expliqua-t-il. Tu m'annonces de but en blanc que tu m'aimes, j'apprends ensuite que tu es mon âme sœur…

Harry posa les mains sur les genoux du jeune homme

- Ca fait des mois que je me persuade que je ne suis pas fait pour aimer, que je suis victime d'un sortilège… Parce que c'était plus facile pour moi que d'admettre que j'avais simplement peur de perdre encore une personne que j'aime.

Draco resta silencieux, son cœur battait plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait du et les mains d'Harry n'étaient pas étrangères au phénomène.

- Toutes les personnes que j'ai aimées ont finis par mourir… Et je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ça… Ce sentiment de perte… comme si ont m'arraché un morceau de moi-même…

Le Serpentard savait qu'Harry se livrait à lui comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec personne, il savait également ce qu'il lui coutait de prononcer ces mots. Il se laissa glisser du lit et tomba à genoux devant l'homme qu'il aimait.

Les yeux de Gryffondor étaient brillants de larmes et Draco passa les bras autour du coup du jeune homme pour l'attirer contre lui.

- Voldemort t'a fait plus de mal qu'à quiconque, chuchota-t-il en le serrant fermement contre lui. Et même si je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu ressens, je comprends que tu aies voulu te protéger.

Harry ferma les yeux et laissa la sensation de bien être, qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il était dans les bras de Draco, l'envahir. Il se trouvait bête soudain d'avoir ignoré si longtemps son besoin d'être avec le Serpentard.

- Je t'aime, affirma Draco. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me dises « moi aussi ». Je ne te le demande pas. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis près à donner sans attendre en retour. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu acceptes mes sentiments.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Sauveur. Les sentiments de Draco il était tout à fait près à les accepter et il était déjà certain qu'il les partageait.

Lentement Harry se releva et attrapa les mains de Draco pour qu'il l'imite. Il s'installa sur son lit et Draco hésita une seconde avant de s'asseoir près de lui.

- Je devrais y aller, murmura Draco. La salle commune ne ressemble à rien quand je ne suis pas là.

Harry posa une main sur celle son ancien amant.

- Ils se passeront de toi pendant une soirée.

Le Gryffondor s'adossa contre les oreillers invitant Draco à en faire autant. Ils restèrent allonger l'un près de l'autre sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Harry s'approche et pose la tête sur le torse de son ami. Il ne se lasserait jamais de la sensation de chaleur et de bien être qui l'envahissait chaque fois qu'il était dans les bras de Draco.

OoOoO

Harry ouvrit les yeux et fixa la chemise contre laquelle il était collé. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il leva instantanément son regard vers le visage de Draco. Il fut surpris de découvrir un visage identique au sien, il avait espéré que la discussion qu'il avait eu la veille aurait mis fin au sortilège du trans'ame mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

Sachant que cela risquait de le réveiller, Harry leva tout de même la main en direction du visage si semblable au sien dans le but de caresser les lèvres qui s'offraient à lui. Ce n'était pas les siennes, elles étaient trop fines et trop pales pour lui appartenir, mais ce devait être la dernière chose dans le visage de Draco qui était toujours à lui.

Comme Harry l'avait prévu, à peine eut-il effleuré Draco que ce dernier ouvrit les yeux.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-il en souriant.

- Bonjour, répondit Harry. On dirait que je me suis endormi dans tes bras.

- On dirait, répéta le Serpentard sans se départir de son sourire.

Harry se frotta les yeux et tourna la tête en direction du lit de Ron inquiet de la tête que son ami ferait s'il se réveillait et le voyait dans les bras de Draco.

- Où est Ron ?, demanda-t-il surpris de ne pas le voir pelotonné sous sa couette.

Draco regarda les autres lits avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

- Oups, murmura-il.

- Comment ça "Oups"

Le Serpentard eut un sourire gêné

- Apparemment on a oublié de leur dire qu'ils pouvaient revenir.

Harry s'étira et roula hors du lit.

- Je n'en reviens pas qu'on ait tenu toute la nuit sur ce lit sans tomber, dit-il.

Le Sauveur examina ensuite sa tenue.

- Et tout habillé en plus.

Draco le regarda sortir une nouvelle tenue de son armoire, il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était heureux ou pas. Hier Harry avait fait un grand pas en avant en se livrant à lui comme il l'avait fait mais certaines choses restaient encore floues. A commencer par leur relation, Draco n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont Harry voulait qu'il réagisse avec lui en face des autres. Etaient-ils un couple officiel ?

- Je peux te prêter une chemise, proposa Harry qui avait toujours la tête dans son armoire. Je ne pense pas que tu auras le temps de repasser à ta chambre avant le début des cours et celle que tu portes ne ressemble plus à rien.

Lorsque le Sauveur se retourna Draco avait déjà commençait à déboutonner son vêtement, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du être aussi troublé à la vue de son propre torse mais il commençait à ressentir ce que Draco aurait ressenti s'il avait été à sa place.

Il tendit la chemise au Serpentard et il le regarda l'enfiler. Alors que le Préfet nouait sa cravate Harry s'approcha de lui et l'aida à la serrer correctement.

Comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, le sauveur fixa les lèvres de Draco. Dans peu de temps, elles se transformeraient comme tout le reste du corps du Serpentard et Harry avait envie d'en profiter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Draco semblait avoir déchiffré ses pensées car son regard se posa sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry s'apprêtait à embrasser Draco mais c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait tout en sachant qu'il était amoureux de lui.

Cela allait-il faire une différence ? Harry en était persuadé. Il posa une main sur la joue du jeune homme et passa la langue sur ses lèvres. Il n'en revenait pas de tremblait comme s'il embrassait pour la première fois mais s'était peut-être l'effet que faisait l'amour. Il ferma les yeux, reformant dans son esprit le visage de Draco et posa délicatement les lèvres sur celle de son ancien amant.

Le Serpentard, agréablement surpris par l'initiative d'Harry, glissa sa main sur la nuque du jeune homme et approfondit le baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Draco fut heureux de pouvoir fixer les yeux verts qu'il avait de l'homme qu'il aimait. Le couple ne prononça pas un mot, ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Draco avait la réponse à sa question. Ils étaient un couple.

OoOoO

La grande salle était en effervescence, une petite troupe composée essentiellement de jeune femme s'était agglutinée autour de Colin Crivey et les gloussements qui en émanaient semblaient exaspérer la plupart des autres élèves.

Harry main dans la main avec Draco s'approcha de la table des Gryffondors surpris que personne ne face attention à leur couple. Il s'installa en face de Ron dont les cernes disaient clairement qu'il avait mal dormi. Il se serait bien excusé de ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre la nuit dernière mais il n'en voyait pas vraiment l'utilité. Bien qu'il ait enfin retrouvé son apparence il semblait que certains traits de caractères de Draco soient plus tenaces. Draco semblait d'ailleurs gêné d'avoir privé de jeune Weasley ainsi que les autres membres de son dortoir de leurs lits.

- Bonjour Ron, dit-il avec sympathie.

Le jeune homme répondit par un grognement.

- Désolé pour hier, tenta-t-il en espérant sincèrement qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

- Ouais c'est ça, marmonna le Gryffondor, comme si tu le pensais vraiment…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et fixa Draco d'un air surpris.

- Vous avez retrouvé vos apparences respectives, constata-t-il. Comment avez-vous fait ?

Harry servit une tasse de thé à Draco et commença à se beurrer une tartine.

- Et bien... Euh... Tu as quand même réussi à dormir ?, éluda le Serpentard.

- Il n'y a qu'un canapé et deux fauteuils notre salle commune, répondit Ron. Et j'ai toujours détesté la courte paille si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Draco ne répondit pas conscient qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez foutu toute la nuit?, demanda ensuite le jeune homme. Vous êtes redevenu vous même, je ne vois pas ce que tu fais à notre table…

- Il est avec moi, répondit Harry sortant enfin de son silence.

Ron recracha sa cuillère de céréales sur Draco.

- Quoi?, s'étonna-t-il. Avec toi dans le sens "avec toi !"

Le sauveur sourit avec mépris.

- Tu connais un autre sens.

Ron repoussa son bol.

- Alors cette fois c'est confirmé tu perds la boule.

Draco baissa les yeux. Il s'était douté qu'il ne serait pas accepté par les amis du Survivant mais il n'avait pas pensé que cela lui ferait autant de peine. Il avait hâte de perdre ce trait de caractère si typique d'Harry.

- Je ne dis pas ça pour toi Malefoy, répliqua Ron, mais faut avouer que c'est assez surprenant de voir Harry avec quelqu'un… Et je ne dis pas ça non plus à cause de l'album de Colin.

- L'album de Colin, répéta Harry.

Ron sortit un carnet de son sac et le posa devant son ami.

- Je ne l'ai pas acheté, se défendit-il. Colin me l'a donné pour que tu le dédicaces et qu'il puisse le vendre le triple du prix ordinaire.

Draco ouvrit le livret et le feuilleta rapidement. A chaque page ses yeux s'agrandissaient de stupeur. Au niveau de la dernière photo il referma brusquement l'ouvrage et le jeta à Harry.

- Tu m'expliques?, demanda-t-il avec colère.

Harry regarda à son tour les photos sentant son sang se glacer à chaque image.

- Comment a-t-il osé faire ça, gronda-t-il.

Le Sauveur se leva d'un bon et bouscula les élèves qui entouraient Colin arrachant à chacune d'elle les albums qu'elles tenaient.

- Tu te fous de moi, hurla-t-il lorsqu'il fut en face de Colin.

- Eh, salut Harry, répondit le jeune homme, alors ça y est ? Tu es redevenu toi même... Tu aurais pu attendre que je prenne une ou deux photo.

Le héros du monde sorcier attrapa la pile d'album que Colin s'apprêtait à vendre.

- Comment as-tu eu ces photos?, demanda-t-il en récupérant un album supplémentaire dans les mains de Vicky Frobisher.

- Quand je t'ai délivré du sort du Yebo, répondit le photographe sans honte. Tu m'avais dit oui, tu ne te souviens pas.

Harry secoua la tête.

- C'est le sort qui m'a fait te dire oui, s'emporta-t-il, ne fait pas comme si tu ne le savais pas.

Colin fouilla dans son sac et en sortit son appareil, il le braqua sur Harry en souriant.

- Il faut que je te prenne de toi avec cette tête, tu es trop sexy quand tu es en colère.

- Si tu prends cette photo je te tue…

Le jeune Gryffondor se tourna en direction de Draco qui arrivait les bras presque aussi chargés qu'Harry.

- C'est quoi cette histoire au sujet du sort du Yebo.

- C'est Colin qui m'a désensorcelé, expliqua Harry. Et il a visiblement pris des photos lors du rituel de contre sort.

Le Préfet des Serpentard échappa les carnets qu'il tenait.

- Tu veux dire que toi torse nu au milieu d'un cercle de bougie c'était pour le contre-sort du Yebo.

Colin sentait qu'il allait avoir des ennuis, il s'éloigna discrètement de Draco espérant que quelqu'un viendrait à son secours.

- Un simple finite incantatem peut venir à bout de ce sort, expliqua le Serpentard avant d'attraper Colin par le col de sa chemise pour l'empêcher de fuir d'avantage. Tu as intérêt de récupérer tous les exemplaires de cet album, si tu ne veux pas finir au soin intensif de St Mangouste, acheva-t-il avec colère.

Le jeune photographe hocha deux fois de la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris. Voyant que cela ne suffisait pas à calmer Draco, il jeta un regard suppliant autour de lui mais le groupe qu'il avait formé commençait déjà à se dissiper.

Draco le repoussa brusquement et le jeune homme s'écroula. Il regroupa ensuite les albums qu'il avait échappé et récupéra ceux d'Harry. D'un mouvement de baguette il leur jeta un destructum les réduisant en poussière.

- Tu m'apportes tous les autres avant ce soir, ordonna-t-il à Colin qui hocha de nouveau la tête.

L'Elu apprécia la manière dont Draco avait pris les choses en main, il s'approcha de lui et devant toutes les personnes encore présentes dans la grande salle il l'embrassa.

- Merci, chuchota-t-il.

- A partir d'aujourd'hui, je suis le seul à avoir le droit de profiter de corps, répondit-il.

Harry acquiesça en souriant.

OoOoO

Harry avait toujours pensait que vivre parmi les Serpentards serait un vrai cauchemar, pourtant depuis une semaine, il avait passé plus de temps dans leur salle commune que dans la sienne et il commençait enfin a s'acclimater à l'atmosphère si particulière des lieux.

Il devait avouer qu'être le petit ami officiel de Draco l'avait aidé à s'intégrer. Les Serpentards d'abord méfiant avaient fini par le traitaient avec le même respect qu'ils accordaient à Draco et ce n'était pas désagréable. Bien sur Harry savait que certains manquaient de sincérité, que d'autre espérait une rupture mais il s'était fait de nouveaux amis ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

Les Gryffondors n'appréciaient pas l'absence d'Harry, certains parlaient même de trahison mais le sauveur du monde sorcier savait que lorsque Draco accepterait de passer un peu de temps dans leur salle commune les esprits se calmeraient.

Ce matin là, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Harry s'étonna d'être seul dans le lit de son amant. C'était le deuxième jour d'affilé que Draco lui faisait le coup et il n'appréciait vraiment pas. Il le chercha du regard dans la chambre et le vit installé devant son bureau penché sur une feuille de parchemin.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?, demanda-t-il.

Draco se retourna et lui sourit amoureusement. Il se leva pour le rejoindre et s'installa à califourchon sur lui.

- Tu sais que je déteste me réveiller et ne pas pouvoir me blottir dans tes bras.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, il adorait Harry et ses manies de midinette mais il avait une affaire sur le feu et il ne pouvait pas la mettre de coté pour le moment.

- Je viens d'inventer le sort qui nous vengera, expliqua-t-il

Harry posa une main sur le joue de son amant, il ne se lassait pas de le regarder surtout lorsqu'il avait cet air vainqueur et sur de lui.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Draco se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa.

- Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié, s'étonna-t-il

- Oublié quoi ?, répondit Harry qui ne voyait pas où le Serpentard voulait en venir.

Draco fit courir ses doigts sur le torse du Gryffondor.

- Hermione et Théo nous ont jeté un sort... Et ça je ne peux pas le laisser passer.

- Je croyais qu'on en avait déjà parlé et qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour leur pardonner, soupira Harry. Je rêve de passer enfin un week-end tranquille avec toi, sans amnésie, sans transformation, et sans dispute….

Draco se laissa tomber sur le coté et croisa les bras derrière sa tête.

- Je leur ai pardonné, dit-il, la preuve je leur parle comme si de rien été depuis trois jours.

Le Gryffondor plissa les yeux.

- Ne me dit pas que tu as juste voulu qu'ils baissent leur garde.

Le visage du préfet se fit angélique.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je pourrais faire une chose pareille.

Harry se pencha sur lui et le fixa intensément.

- Justement si.

- Si nous ne leur apprenons pas qu'il y a des choses à faire et des choses à ne pas faire ils recommenceront. Et la prochaine fois ils essaieront peut-être de te faire tomber en enceint dans notre dos.

Harry explosa de rire.

- Comme si c'était possible, dit-il.

Devant le regard de son amant il arrêta immédiatement de rire.

- C'est possible ?

- Bien sur que c'est possible, répondit Draco. On est des sorciers oui ou non.

Le Gryffondor se redressa.

- Je vais parler avec Hermione et je te promets qu'elle ne fera rien.

- Et moi je t'affirme qu'elle te promettra qu'elle ne fera rien mais que ça ne l'empêchera pas de le faire le moment venu.

Harry soupira

- Ecoute c'est un sort sans conséquence, promis Draco. Juste histoire de rire un peu et c'est très en rapport avec le trans'ame.

- Je ne suis pas sur, se lamenta Harry. Je sens que cette histoire va mal finir.

- Pas du tout…, répondit le Serpentard avec énergie. Au fait, dit moi, tu sais comment on appelle une personne qui est l'inverse de ton âme sœur ? Parce que c'est pas tout ça mais il faut que je lui trouve un nom à ce sort…

Harry enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, il ne passerait pas le week-end tranquille dont il rêvait

Dans la chambre de préfet d'Hermione un couple dormait enlacé. D'ordinaire lorsqu'il se réveillait, il commençait la journée par un petit baiser et un petit mot d'amour. Mais lorsque Théo ouvrit les yeux le sourire qu'il accordait habituellement à sa petite amie s'effaça.

- Mais… Merde… CRABBE ! ! ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là.

Théo sortit immédiatement du lit totalement écœuré par la vision de son camarade de maison. Il tenta de cacher sa nudité avec le drap cherchant par la même occasion ce qui avait bien pu se passer et c'est alors qu'il constata qu'il avait de la poitrine.

Crabbe ouvrit à son tour les yeux et les posa sur Théo. Une demie seconde après le jeune homme sauta hors du lit.

- Professeur McGonagall ?

Hermione tira violemment sur le drap pour masquer sa nudité, dévoilant celle que Théo essayait de cacher ?

- Oh non, s'exclama le jeune homme avec la voix du professeur de métamorphose. Hermione ? C'est toi ?

La jeune fille hocha deux fois la tête.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?, demanda-t-elle.

Théo leva les yeux au ciel, comment n'avait-il pas vu drame arriver.

- Je t'avais bien dit que Draco préparait quelque chose….

- Non, nia Hermione, Harry m'a dit qu'ils en avaient discuté et qu'ils nous pardonnaient.

L'héritier Nott attrapa à pleine main la poitrine du professeur McGonagall

- Tu crois peut-être qu'ils ont poussé pendant la nuit ?

Hermione regarda le corps flasque de Crabbe qui était maintenant le sien.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?, demanda-t-elle

Théodore secoua la tête de gauche à droite en soupirant.

- Draco est certainement le seul qui puisse nous rendre notre apparence.

Le couple du se rendre à l'évidence. Le week-end commençait vraiment mal et il serait visiblement très long et très pénible.

FIN


End file.
